The Return to the Digital World
by digimonfan101
Summary: After 4 long years since they left the Digital World, Takuya and the gang are back to fight a new enemy and they will soon be helped by a new fighter and they now know the new enemy is stronger then anyone in the Digital World has ever seen. The Digimon Guardian will now be revealed. Some Takumi if you wont mind.
1. How it all begins

The Return

A/N: Hey guys this is chapter 1 of my new story hope you like it

Chapter 1:

Takuya was walking to the park in his new black leather jacket and loose jeans being tightened by a belt he was wearing his new Nike shoes he just bought yesterday. It has been 4 years since they have left the Digital World and a lot has happened since then. Koji and Koichi now live together since they found out they were brothers. Tommy got taller and is now in 7th grade and he still gets to see the others. JP got over Zoe and has a different girlfriend. Takuya and Zoe have finally started dating.

"Takuya!" said the sound if a female.

It was Zoe who has now become different than before. She is now the shortest person out of the gang since everybody hit their growth spurt. She was wearing a pink skirt which looks similar to the one she used to wear and was also wearing a purple tank top shirt and was wearing a pink glowing necklace around her neck which was a gift from Takuya on their 3 year anniversary.

"Hey Zoe" Takuya screamed. They embraced each other and had a quick 5 second kiss before breaking apart.

"So babe how was your day" Takuya asked.

"Oh Takuya you know the same old and then I get to see you again almost every day." Zoe said.

Just then both of their cell phones ringed and said "Do you want to return Digi destined?"

"It's Ophanimon!" Zoe and Takuya said in unison.

They both clicked yes and were expected to be in the Trailmon station in 2 hours to give them time to get the others and then they would be on their way.

"Hey Z you contact Koji and Kouichi and I'll contact JP and Tommy to tell them to get to the Trailmon station."

"Right Taki" Zoe replied.

1 and half hours later, the gang met up at the Trailmon station with Zoe and Takuya holding hands.

"Hey guys long time no see" Takuya said

"Hehe you too Takuya" Koji said.

They all entered the same Trailmon to the Digital World from the beginning which brought back memories to Takuya and how it all started. Soon their cell phones became their digivices and they already had the spirits except for the one of the other four legendary warriors.

"That's awesome we get our spirits already without having to search all over again" Takuya said

"That's cool Takuya but what about the other spirits?" Koichi asked

"Koichi is right Takuya" said Tommy and JP.

Just then they all got out of the Trailmon only to be shocked and see all of the Digital World in ruins only to see left standing was the castle of the three celestial Digimon.

"Hey guys we should get to Ophanimon's castle quickly" Zoe said

"Yeah she's right we should go so we could know what happened here" said Takuya with a little anger in his mind. Takuya got frustrated with what happened he forgot the others were with him.

None of them realize that Ophanimon's castle was right next to them as it seems that there was a reason that they were already here when they were sent here.

"Hey guys look its Ophanimon's castle" Tommy screamed out.

Hey you're right it is we should check it out." J.P said.

When they walked the door suddenly opened and they were freaked out when this happened.

"What is going on" Zoe said.

Suddenly, "Welcome back children" It was Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon what happened so badly that we needed to come back." Takuya asked in confusion.

"Children I will explain everything"

Flashback:

_Ophanimon and the other 2 celestial Digimon were ready to finally fix the Digital world and suddenly a black mystical orb appeared and was sweeping the entire world only leaving it full of darkness and evil and destroyed ruins from almost anywhere they go. Serraphimon and Cherubimon were now captured leaving the last hope to Ophanimon who was holding the spirit of the ten legendary warriors until the gang shows up but what she was really waiting for was the new host of the spirit of the Digimon Guardian. She knows his name but doesn't know how to get him in the world due to the fact that the world is pretty much destroyed and she was lucky for the kids to come back. _

End of Flashback

"So Ophanimon that was exactly how this all happened?" Asked Koji and Takuya.

"Yes now the one who will contain the spirit of the Digimon Guardian will have so much power it is as strong as the Legendary Warriors combined and we will see what happens when he fights a new enemy"

"A new enemy" Tommy asked.

"Yes they were known as the forbidden ones since they were sealed away but now they have broken the seal somehow."

Suddenly a beam of light came out of the sky.

"Children hurry whoever is in the light of the beam is the one that will carry the Digimon Guardian."

"That's right so are you guys ready" asked Takuya. They all nodded

Zoe suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Of course we are Taky."says Zoe. They suddenly they had a nice kiss in front of everybody. Everybody but J.P was happy since he was feeling a little jealous about it. Now they are heading to the beam of light.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well guys that is the end of the first chapter.


	2. Introducing the Digimon Guardian

The Return

A/N: Hey guys Digimonfan101 is back and chapter 2 is now here even so it was quick and thank you guest reviewers for your advice it helps. Anyway for the next chapter which will be revealing the host of the Digimon Guardian so I need help on the name so suggest some names in the reviews to help me out and thanks. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier what so ever.

Chapter 2:

Takuya and the gang started heading out to the beam of light which was actually further then they thought.

"Awwww man this is going to take a while let' camp now" J.P whined.

"Shut up J.P this is important we got to move quickly I mean who knows what happens when they take this guy." Koji said.

"I agree with Koji." Takuya said.

Once he said that the beam of light suddenly diminished.

"Huh?" said Tommy.

"Look guys the light is gone" Zoe said.

Everybody soon went to go check it out but they all got a little interrupted.

"Sorry but we can't let you guys go" Said a Digimon in the shadows.

"Hey who are you come out" Takuya said.

"That does not concern but call me one of the 5 forbidden Digimon."

"Forbidden Digimon" Kouchi asked confused.

"Yes we were banished by the 3 Celestial Digimon about millions of years ago because our power was a little too dark but you won't experience what happens since now will be your doom." The Digimon soon came out and it was a dark figure dragon kind of Digimon with scales as dark as the night with teeth as red as blood, he gave a look that was ready to kill.

"You guys ready" Takuya said.

They all nodded

EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION

AGUNIMON  
LOBOMON  
KAZEMON  
BEETLEMON  
KUMAMON  
LOWEMON

As soon as it happened all of them attacked only to be repelled by the dragon's fire breath attack.

"HAHA you fools those attacks are useless on me."

Takuya suddenly slide evolved to Burning Greymon and went straight at it but was suddenly hit in the back by the black dragon's tail. Takuya screamed in pain and brought back to his human form knocked out with a huge mark on his back.

"TAKUYA" Zoe screamed and went back to her human form and went to him.

The black dragon was about to attack but was interrupted.

"Grrr lucky punks it seems I can't kill you yet so I guess today is your lucky day well I don't know about your little friend there." He laughed with evil and got out of the scene.

As soon as it left everybody went back to human and gathered around Takuya. Takuya was looking pretty bad but suddenly he woke up which relieved Zoe.

"Thank god you are not dead Takuya" Zoe said then was hugging him

"Huh what happened last time I remembered I was hit and then I was knocked out." Takuya then tried to get up but screamed in pain.

"Whoa there buddy calm down there." Koji said but then noticed the huge mark on Takuya's back. "Uh Takuya what is on your back"

Everybody soon checked it out but got disgusted of the huge mark on Takuya's back which was a long cut pretty much up his whole back.

Takuya then saw and was really shocked.

"Man was that really what happened to me during that battle." Takuya said

Zoe then started washing the wound which was giving pain to Takuya.

"Sorry Takuya but you need it cleaned then I will wrap a bandage around it."

"Okay, thanks a lot babe" Takuya said smiling in relief.

"Anything for you Takuya" Zoe said smiling back.

Everybody was then in silence when suddenly.

"Hey Takuya, can you still go with that cut." Koichi asked.

"Yeah I think so" Takuya tried walking and was fine but still felt a little pain and almost fell but Zoe kept him up.

"Don't worry about me guys I'll be fine" Takuya said while Zoe was holding him to help him stand.

They soon decided to make camp since Takuya was hurt.

During the night Zoe was asleep and woke up at midnight to see Takuya wasn't with her. "Takuya where did you go." She soon started looking for Takuya only to find him trying to do pull-ups on a tree to test his back only to fall and feel a huge amount of pain.

"Takuya what do you think you're doing"

"Don't worry Zoe I'm just checking on my back." Takuya said while also gritting his teeth in pain.

"No Takuya you have to rest please" Zoe said in worry. She was getting worried with how reckless Takuya was being with this.

"But Zoe this cut can't stop me from fighting"

"Takuya please I'm only doing this because I love you and I never liked seeing you in pain it sometimes makes me feel useless so please Takuya you have to rest."

Tears were streaming out of her green emerald eyes. Takuya then wiped off her tears and kissed her in the forehead stroking her blonde hair.

"Alright Zoe but I don't like seeing you cry either I'll go back then." Takuya said.

They kissed each other and started going back to where they were sleeping. They both slept together with Zoe's head on his shoulder and Takuya had his arm around her to make her feel better.

In the morning:

Everybody woke up to get a message from Ophanimon that the guy who came out of the beam is in the mountains of the flames.

They all soon got there to see a guy who was about 5'9 and was a little brown skinned wearing a Nike shirt with some basketball shorts. He looked like a basketball player and had black hair and black eyes with a look as serious as any of them. Takuya suddenly,

"So are you're the Digimon Guardian" Takuya asked

End of Chapter

A/N: so who do you think is the Digimon Guardian also I need some suggestions on the name. So hope this chapter was pretty good for you guys and I hope I get some reviews for this. Until next time readers I'm out.


	3. The start of a new journey

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Hey guys back with another chapter and thank you guest reviewers for the feedback I really appreciate it and now in this chapter things will start getting a little interesting.

Chapter 4:

"You're the Digimon Guardian?" Takuya asked.

The guy turned around in a little shock.

"Huh what the heck is the Digimon Guardian?" He asked.

"Well it's something we are trying to also figure out right now." Koji said. There was a slight pause.

"So you got a name there" Said Koji.

"Oh my name is Jedrick I am 15 and was playing basketball until a beam of light caught me and suddenly I came here it is getting really weird huh" Jedrick said.

"That's cool I'm Takuya and this is Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Koji, and Koichi."

They all introduced themselves.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" He said.

While they were talking Zoe got a message from Ophanimon.

"Children have you found him yet"

"Yes Ophanimon he is here."

"Children come back to my castle I must tell you your new mission it is very important so please hurry." Ophanimon said.

"Let's go guys and you too Jedrick." J.P said.

As they were heading back Jedrick then noticed Takuya and Zoe holding hands. _So they are dating huh_, thought Jedrick. Jedrick suddenly noticed the huge back mark on Takuya's back which was showing because it was wrapped be a bandage not to mention part of Takuya's shirt was ripped off.

"Hey Takuya what the heck happened to your back." Jedrick asked.

"Oh well I was fighting a Digimon and I was slashed in the back it was pretty painful, if it only wasn't for that stupid black dragon that did this to me." Takuya said. He was still frustrated about the thing that happened he now feels a little pain for every time he walks but he had to feel the pain.

"You better watch out Takuya Im not sure if that mark is going to heal anytime sooner." Koji said.

"Koji's right Takuya can you just be careful okay." Zoe also said. Zoe was worried sick about Takuya's back feeling that if she loves him, then it's her duty to do this for him.

"Alright guys don't worry about me I'll be fine" Takuya said.

Tommy suddenly said. "Hey guys were here c'mon let's hurry up now."

Everybody was starting to rush over to Ophanimon's castle.

"Ophanimon we have Jedrick here now what must we do."

"Children wait here I must speak to him alone now come Jedrick an important role has come for you" Ophanimon and Jedrick head for the room while the others just sit there and wait.

"So Ophanimon were in the Digital World" Jedrick asked.

"That is right child you have a duty to fulfill here and the spirit chose you to take this role."

"But Ophanimon, why was I chosen?" Jedrick asked confuse since he felt like there wasn't really any purpose for him.

"Jedrick, the spirit is waiting for you because your will and effort are so strong it is something I have never seen before. Will you accept Jedrick" Ophanimon asked.

"Yes" Jedrick asked.

"Good, now Jedrick you must head to the hidden mountain of the 10 powerful elements and learn how to fight in your human form and in your Digimon form"

"But Ophanimon, why do I have to learn the fighting of a Digimon as a human."

"Because Jedrick, the human form is stronger than it appears you just have to unlock the inner strength and you must find it in the mountains" Ophanimon said.

"Alright Ophanimon I'm ready." Jedrick replied.

He suddenly was transported to the mountain and was ready to start his training.

Back to the Frontier Gang

"So guys what do you think is happening" Tommy asked.

"I don't know but it has to be something very important if you ask me." Takuya replied.

Just as they said that Ophanimon entered.

"Children the Digimon Guardian has been sent away for his training in the Mountains of the Elements."

"So Ophanimon, what are we supposed to do" J.P asked.

"Children you know the other 4 legendary warriors need to have a host, so Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P must go to the 4 different places in the real world must find them." Ophanimon said.

"But Ophanimon where are the places and how do we know if they are close?" Koichi asked.

"Now listen carefully you 4 must split up into one and each go to these 4 locations. These locations are the U.S.A, Germany, France, and the Philippines." She then opens a portal, "Go now as fast as you can".

The four entered then they suddenly disappeared.

"So Ophanimon, what about Takuya and I" Zoe asked.

"I have a special mission for you two lovebirds now come and follow me." They both blush as they go follow her.

"Come Takuya". Takuya then steps up and suddenly his back was healed completely while Zoe's hands are glowing pink.

"Takuya you have been healed from your wounds while you Zoe now have the power to heal so you won't be worrying with your little boyfriend over there." Zoe blushed and smile.

"Thank you Ophanimon" Zoe replied.

"Now what is our mission Ophanimon I'm ready now." Takuya said with confidence.

"You two must go to the other 2 Celestial Digimon castles so we can regroup and try not to get caught by the Forbidden Digimon." Ophanimon said.

"We got that but who are these Forbidden Digimon." Takuya and Zoe asked.

"Children they are the most evil, ruthless, horrifying Digimon that ever came to this world they were so evil that we had to seal them away but now they have escaped. We must stop them now we have found the lost spirit Elementmon."

"Elementmon" They both said in unison.

"Yes the strongest Digimon in the World who can easily topple them over with the help of Susannomon. However, he is also hard to control and it needs the right man with a heart so strong and will to help make him the chosen one."

"So that is why he was chosen"

"Exactly young Takuya now rest for the night and head out tomorrow Children you will need your strength for tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you Ophanimon" they both soon went to the guest room in the castle ready to sleep when suddenly Takuya was woken up by Zoe who was staring out the window. Takuya then went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist asking, "What's wrong babe" Takuya asked.

Zoe was quiet and said. "It hurts seeing how the Digital World looks like right now."

Takuya then kissed her in the cheeks. "Hey don't worry about it Z we will fix this just like last time."

"Yeah your right thanks Taki" Zoe replied now n a happy mood.

"Hey anything for you to be happy."

They both soon went into the bed then Zoe said "Takuya?"

"What is it Zoe" Takuya said.

"Can you promise me to not get hurt"?

What Zoe said left Takuya a little speechless since he would normally yes but he wasn't sure if he could keep it so he tried to think something.

"Zoe, I'm not sure if I can keep that promise but don't worry I'll try my best not to get myself killed."

Then Zoe cried a little bit.

"Wait Z what's wrong"

"Takuya I don't want a not sure answer I want a promise made please, life wouldn't be the same without you"

Zoe was then in tears until Takuya wiped away her tears and then kissed her in the lip.

"Alright babe I promise," he said happily even so he is not sure.

"Thanks Takuya" Zoe replied.

They both fell asleep with Zoe in Takuya's arm. They knew the journey ahead and was ready for the morning.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Well that is the end of the chapter hope you guys like it and now for some new ideas on the name of the 4 new legendary warriors so I need some more suggestions. Please R&R


	4. Recruiting the New Digi Destined

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 4 is here hope that you guys will like it. In this chapter, the four new Digi destined will be decided.

Chapter 4:

_In Philippines_

Koichi suddenly appeared in the outskirts of Manila Bay.

"Huh why am I in the Philippines?" Koichi wondered.

Koichi suddenly got a message from Ophanimon.

"Koichi" Ophanimon said.

"Is there a reason why I am here" Koichi replied.

"Child one of the Digi destined that you are looking for is located around here and your detector will start beeping when he is around and gets faster when you get closer."

"Ophanimon do you know his name."

"The only info that I have is that his name is Jon."

"Alright better start looking thanks Ophanimon and what happened to the others." Koichi asked.

"Well, Koichi Jedrick is training to become the Digimon Guardian and Takuya and Zoe are regrouping the forces on the castle."

"Alright then I will report later Ophanimon" Koichi said.

The communication then died off.

"Well better start looking." He said sighing.

Koichi then entered the city looking around while holding his detector. He was struggling to find him since there was like so many people and he was getting a little frustrated.

"Man how long could this kind of thing take." He said in frustration.

Koichi then took a rest in the park since he started getting tired from all the searching. While he was just sitting on a bench, his detector started beeping.

"Thank God I finally found him." He said in a huge relief.

Koichi was following the repetitiveness of the beeping the sound until he found a guy sitting down on the swings in the park. The kid was black hair, a green shirt with jeans and was wearing some Addidas shoes. Koichi decided to say something.

"Um excuse me sir." Koichi said.

"Who are you" the kid said.

"I'm Koichi and I was wondering who you were."

"Well my name is Jon so what do you want"

Koichi knew that the new kid was him. Suddenly, Jon's cell phone was glowing and it turned to a detector.

"Huh what the heck happened to my phone?"

"Hello Jon you have been chosen as the bearer of Murcurymon to help save the Digital World."

"What's the Digital World and who are you"

"I am Ophanimon and I will explain more once you come here with Koichi the bearer of Lowemon"

Jon suddenly stared at Koichi.

"So how are we going to whatever this place is called?"

Suddenly they were teleported to Ophanimon's castle

_In Germany_

Tommy woke up realizing he wasn't in the Digital World anymore.

"Whoa where am I"

He then read a sign that said welcome to Berlin.

"Wait, I'm in Germany?"

Suddenly Ophanimon made contact and told him pretty much what he told Koichi.

"Alright guess I better start looking" Tommy said.

Tommy was everywhere in Berlin but it didn't take too long when his detector was beeping hard in the forest.

"Hey my detector is starting guess whoever it is must be close."

Tommy started looking through the forest when he suddenly noticed a kid with blonde hair who looked like the same age as him. He was wearing a pink polo shirt with some khaki shorts also.

"Hello there what is your name" the boy said.

"Oh my name is Tommy and yours"

"Schmidt I'm Schmidt" he said.

Schmidt's phone soon also turned into a detector and was received the spirit of Grumblemon.

"So will you join us Schmidt"

"Of course Tommy, I love adventures." Schmidt replied.

They both then appeared in Ophanimon's castle.

_In the USA_

J.P suddenly was awake in the middle of New York.

"Huh why the heck I'm in New York?" J.P wondered

Ophanimon would then explain everything and he soon began his search even though he was getting distracted by all the entertainment in New York that it was taking a while to find this guy.

"What am I doing I should be looking for the kid my goodness what am I doing"

Suddenly his detector glowed and found a kid in the outskirts of town.

"Um excuse me but who are you bro." the kid said.

"Oh well um I'm J.P and who are you."

"My name's Craig and what do you want."

Craig was brown haired wearing a shirt that says Knicks on it with some jeans with sneakers on.

Craig was then in shock when he found a detector in his pocket with the spirit of Arbormon.

"Um what the heck is this in my hand?"

"It's called a detector and I have one too so I guess you're a legendary warrior."

"Wait a minute J.P what the heck is all of this about"

"Don't worry Craig you will find out once we get to the Digital World" J.P said with a grid on his face."

Both of them appeared in Ophanimon's castle.

_In France_

Koji was suddenly in Verona.

"Um what the heck I'm in France?"

He then got a mail message from Ophanimon.

"Alright then let's get started then."

He searched around and couldn't find this person but while he was walking, his detector was beeping to find a brown haired girl in the flower field.

"Huh is that her"

The girl was wearing a white shirt with a skirt. Koji had a little attraction to her.

"Hello there what is your name" the girl asked.

"Um I'm Koji and you" Koji said startled.

She giggled saying "Your funny I'm Kate by the way."

"Oh it's um nice to meet you." Koji said nervous. He didn't know what was happening to him.

The detector was found in Kate's pocket which surprised her and had the spirit of Ranamon.

"Huh what is this?"

"That's called a detector and don't worry I will explain everything later."

They both appeared in Ophanimon's castle along with everyone else.

"Children welcome to the Digital World." Ophanimon said.

End of chapter 4

A/N: well guys weren't that interesting now and thanks to those who gave me suggestions I appreciate it guest reviewers. R&R


	5. The Mission now Begins

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: chapter5 is here hope you guys enjoy this one we finally reveal the names of the forbidden Digimon.

Chapter 5

Koji and the others came back to Ophanimon's castle while Takuya and Zoe simultaneously come in. There were also forces in the back of the castle ready to defend it.

"Oh Takuya you and your girlfriend got back here too." Koji asked.

"Yep just in time but how long did it take you" Takuya asked.

"About a day maybe" J.P said.

"Really it took Takuya and me a whole week to get back here" Zoe said.

"Zoe remember time is different here than in the real world." Koichi said.

"Oh yeah" Takuya and Zoe both said.

"Hey who are those 4 Koji" Takuya asked.

"The new Digi destined" Koji said. Koji then called the 4 to them.

"Hey guys we want you 4 to meet Takuya our leader and his girlfriend"

"Hey you guys it's nice to meet you all" Takuya said in a happy tone.

"I'm Jon, bearer of Murcurymon"

"I'm Schmidt, bearer of Grumblemon"

"I'm Craig, bearer of Arbormon"

"And I'm Kate, bearer of Ranamon"

"Well I'm Takuya, nice to meet you guys"

While everyone was chatting, Ophanimon came in like she was ready to explain who these forbidden Digimon were exactly and what is happening to Jedrick right now.

"Children I am now going to tell you guys who they are"

"Okay Ophanimon" they all replied.

"The forbidden Digimon were these very powerful Digimon that was able to freely live in the Digital world as they wanted to since the 5 were so kind."

"So what exactly happened" Tommy said.

"They all fell into darkness and became one of the most feared and powerful Digimon in the World that were too powerful to be left here. They make Lucemon look like a tiny little pebble compared to them. We had to seal them away but were too powerful for the seal to hold them."

"So what are the names of the Digimon" Craig said curiously.

"The black dragon's name is called Blackflamegreymon he is the strongest dragon in those 5 with fire that blazes you like a marshmallow and his skin is so hard it's stronger than the armor of any kind in the Digital World. Takuya this is the guy that cut your back with his tail since it is very sharp"

"Dang it this guy is the one that hit my back well I swear that jerk is getting major payback." Takuya said in rage.

"Whoa Takuya calm down there" Koji said.

"Alright then I will." Takuya said.

"Another one of the forbidden Digimon is Aquaterrimon, this Digimon is a type of water Digimon but it can also fly so watch out for that.

"Shadowcommandomon is a machine Digimon with his technology, weapons and armor are so advanced we have never seen anything like that which we left in shock in fact I still wonder how we sealed away in the first place."

"Wow he sounds pretty tough." J.P said.

"The weakest one is Blackpossessmon, he is not a good hand combat fighter but he is extremely intelligent and has psychic powers that are when strong enough, can control another person's mind."

"That's pretty weird" Kate said.

"The last one which is the leader of this group is Darkomnimon, he is the most vicious Digimon you may have ever seen he once destroyed a village in one blow without getting damaged and he is so heartless and ruthless he is feared by many as the most feared Digimon."

"Wow he sounds like he means business and anyway what happened to Jedrick." Takuya said.

"Jedrick is in the mountains of the Elements for his training to become the new Digimon guardian which by the way was one who sealed them in the first place. "

"So Jedrick is our last hope but what about us" Jon said.

"The Digimon Guardian was helped by the Legendary Warriors and he only follows order since he is not a good leader but is only there to protect.

"So that is why we are needed" Zoe said.

"Exactly" Ophanimon said.

In the mountain of the Elements

Jedrick was exhausted after his numerous drills and sparring with the one who is training him.

"Man this is harder than I thought but might as well do it"

Jedrick then began to continue even though the only thing that is keeping him going is his will.

Back at Ophanimon's castle

"Wow Jedrick looked like he is about to pass out" Takuya said.

"Hey Ophanimon how come he is doing all this if he would probably just to use his spirit"

"Jedrick's spirit is not supposed to be used all the time and it can only be used if he is in grave danger so he must learn how to already use his human form and fight like that."

"Man that's tough" Koichi said.

"So Ophanimon what are we needed for" Koji asked.

"You guys must defend this castle until Jedrick is done with his training"

"How long is that" Schmidt asked.

"It all depends on him to see if he will last" Ophanimon replied.

"So this could actually take a while" J.P asked.

"With his chances yes or maybe no you just have to see for yourself."

"Awwww man" Tommy said with a sigh.

"Hey c'mon guys we can do it" Takuya said in a convincing voice.

Zoe suddenly had an arm around Takuya

"I'm with Takuya on this one" Zoe said.

Everyone else nodded with approval with their confidence now boosted up.

"Okay now children now rest for tomorrow will be their first attack"

Everyone else went to their own room except for Takuya and Zoe who decided to share a room. They were both thinking about the Digital World.

"Takuya I have a question" Zoe said

"What is your question" Takuya replied.

"What if we failed to save the world or even defend this world before Jedrick is done with training"

This question also left Takuya with confusion and worrying.

"I don't know but I know that we will Zoe so don't worry about it after all I'm always here for you."

Takuya then felt a kiss in the cheeks by Zoe.

"Thanks Takuya, that helps a lot."

"Of course since you are my girlfriend and we always will right?"

"Yep forever Takuya"

After the conversation they both fell asleep.

Koji was in his room still wondering about it since he couldn't really speak.

"Man these forbidden seem really strong, I don't if we can do this."

Suddenly someone came into the room.

"It's me Kate mind if I sit next to you"

"Uh sure Kate I don't mind."

They both started talking.

"Are these Digimon strong as what Ophanimon said?"

"I'm not sure but they do seem tough."

Both of them seem kind of attracted to each other and they both didn't realize they were just 2 centimeters away from each other and both suddenly blushed.

"Oh sorry about that Koji"

"Don't worry about it Kate I'm fine."

"I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow then" Kate said as she was leaving.

"Good night" Koji replied.

Both of them were then wondering if they liked each other but yet they weren't really focused on that yet.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Well it seems that Koji and Kate have a little thing going on eh. Anyway, there will be more action next chapter so Peace out.


	6. The first battle and Developing love

The return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 6 is her I am glad I was able to get this in quick and also I apologize for spelling Kouichi wrong my bad.

Chapter 6

It was already morning when everybody woke up. They all wet down to the dining table for some breakfast with Ophanimon talking about this new kind of mission.

"So Ophanimon was this the only reason we were brought back here" Takuya asked.

"Yeah Ophanimon it would be quite boring if this is all we have to do." J.P also said.

"J.P, don't be rude to Ophanimon" Tommy said. Even though everybody nodded with agreement on what J.P said.

"No, once Jedrick is finished with his training then your true adventure will begin, so right now you need to buy him time to finish training."

"But Ophanimon how long will this take" Koji said.

"Just be patient on Jedrick now I must go and watch for the castle." Ophanimon then left the table after this happened.

"This shouldn't be too hard we just need to know how long Jedrick's training will take."

"Yeah we don't even know that but we got to trust him right" Jon said.

"Yeah Jon's right we should" Craig said. Everyone else agreed.

"So in the meantime what we should do" Takuya wondered.

"Well how about we finish breakfast before anything else." Zoe said

"Yep" Schmidt said.

After about 20 minutes everyone was finished with breakfast and was relaxing in the fields. All of them were talking about life at their home.

"I was born in the Philippines and was an all-star basketball player there in high school" Jon said.

"Yeah I am the best high school soccer player in Japan" Takuya said.

"That's pretty cool dude." Jon replied with a little grin on his face.

Jon was still sort of shy since he was just starting to know these people. He decided to be a little shy with them.

"What about you Schmidt." Tommy asked.

"Well I like to go in the forest and explore new things and it is really fun with my older brother" Schmidt said.

"You have an older brother?" Tommy asked.

"Yep"

"So do I" Tommy replied.

"That's awesome" Schmidt said.

J.P and Kouichi were with Craig when they were talking to him.

"So Craig tell us about you"

"Let's just say I like to keep things to myself" Craig replied.

"Aw don't be like that you will be just like my twin brother Koji" Kouichi said.

"Alright fine I like to read books."

"Alright that's cool" J.P said.

Zoe was with Kate talking about each other.

"So Zoe, that Takuya guy is your boyfriend." Kate asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Zoe relied.

"Well I was just wondering how you were able to get a guy like him I mean he's like perfect for any girl."

"Well, he was caring, funny, and he would do anything for me even if he didn't really like and he still did it anyway" Zoe said happily.

"Zoe I was wondering about that Koji guy over there" Kate said.

"Oh you like him that's awesome" Zoe said.

"Yeah but how do you get this kind of guy I mean he is kind of different"

"Well what Takuya did was send me a rose with a letter of a poem of love it was so great" Zoe said.

"Yeah thanks I will try and do something about this after I go to the bathroom" Kate said. She then rushed to the bathroom in the castle.

"Hmm maybe I should tell Takuya this." Zoe then rushed over to Takuya.

"Hey Taki" Zoe said in a sweet, gentle voice.

"What is it Z" Takuya replied confused.

"I was wondering if you can go ask Koji something"

"Yes Zoe what should I ask" Takuya asked.

"About that Kate girl" Zoe replied.

"Umm why me and not Kouichi" Takuya then wondered.

"Because Koji is one of your best friends and he trusts you more."

"Alright I'll go ask" Takuya responded.

"Thanks Taki" she said with a kiss in the cheek.

"Anytime" Takuya then responded with a kiss on the forehead.

Takuya then walked up to Koji who was sitting on a tree watching the sky.

"Hey Koji come down I got to ask you something" Takuya said.

Koji then came down from the tree wondering what Takuya's question was.

"What is it" Koji asked in annoyance.

"Do you like that new girl Kate"

Koji suddenly stared at Kate while she was talking to Zoe and started blushing.

"Umm N-no" Koji replied.

"Ha-ha nice lie there Koji" Takuya said grinning.

"Shut up Takuya and don't you dare say anything or else you will pay" Koji said with anger.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to say anything alright" Takuya said.

They soon got interrupted and a laser blast shot Takuya in the back.

"AHHHHHH" Takuya screamed in pain.

"Takuya who hit you" Koji said.

Soon Zoe came to Takuya.

"Takuya are you alright"

"Don't worry Zoe I'll be alright I just need to know the doochebag who shot me in the back."

Suddenly a group of machine soldiers came in with huge metal weapons. Everyone was shocked since they had absolutely no idea what kind of Digimon are these.

"Um does anybody know what these things are" Takuya wondered.

The machines started talking.

"Under the orders of Shadowcommandomon, it is an order to eliminate you all." The machine said.

"Wait that's one of the forbidden Digimon" Kouichi said.

"Well let's better take these guys out."

Everybody nodded and pulled out their D-tectors.

**EXECUTE!**

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
AGUNIMON  
KAZEMON  
BEETLEMON  
LOBOMON  
LOWEMON  
MURCURYMON  
GRUMBLEMON  
RANAMON  
ARBORMON**

The battle started and things were getting intense. The machine soldiers were hard to kill.

"Man these guys are tough" J.P said

"Well we just have to fight harder" Takuya said.

After Takuya said that, the machine soldiers were getting destroyed.

"Yeah guys keep it up" Jon said.

Sooner or later every single machine was destroyed. They all returned to their human form.

"Well guys how was your first battle" Takuya asked

They all nodded with satisfaction.

"This is fun" Schmidt said.

"Remember guys this isn't a game guys it's dead serious" Koji said.

"Yeah we got that" Craig said.

"We should tell Ophanimon what happened here" Zoe said.

"No worries I'll go do that" Tommy said.

Ophanimon soon got the news and was relieved about this.

"I wonder how Jedrick is doing" Takuya wondered

_With Jedrick_

Jedrick was in the middle of some hardcore strength drills. He was already bulked up after only a week of all this training and his stamina and endurance has increased.

"Man this training is getting a bit easier by each day"

He started thinking of the strengths of the forbidden Digimon.

"But yet it is still not enough so I have to keep going"

_Back with the others_

Koji noticed that Takuya was doing something to his back in his room.

"Takuya what happened to your back."

"Remember the shot that hit my back" Takuya said.

"But you said you were okay"

"Pain-wise I was okay but it's still bleeding and I can't do anything about this."

Zoe came in also and was shocked to see what Takuya was doing.

"Oh my goodness Takuya what happened to your back."

"Um let's just say a little laser in the back did this."

"Why didn't you tell me though" Zoe said worried.

"Sorry Zoe but I didn't want you to worry again that's all"

Takuya thought he was going to get slapped or something but Zoe just gave him a caring hug.

"Just don't do it again"

"I'll try"

Koji was disgusted and left only to be met by Kate.

"Oh hey Kate"

"Hey Koji" Kate said in a happy mood.

"Did you like your first ever battle here" Koji asked.

"Yep it was so much fun fighting other Digimon" Kate responded.

"I remember my first battle" Koji said.

He remembered the disgusting Digimon that he fought.

"Anyway Koji can you help me with this thing" Kate asked.

"Sorry Kate but I have to….." Koji was interrupted by a huge hug by Kate which made him blush a lot.

"PLEASE KOJI" she said with a puppy dog look.

"Ok then I'll help" Koji said with a calm smile.

Both of them went to the room with Koji helping Kate clean her room since it was kind of a mess.

"Well Zoe it looks like something between them" Takuya said with her arm around Zoe.

"Yep just like you and me" Zoe said with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Whoa Zoe my back is hurting now" Takuya said.

"Oh sorry Taki" Zoe said.

End of Chapter:

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter now I got a new couple developing with Koji and Kate. Anyway send me some opinions about the story it could really help. PEACE OUT!


	7. Jedrick Returns and a Little Betrayal

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 7 is finally here after almost a week of no updating but it's finally here so hope everybody likes it.

Chapter 7

It was about 3 days after the battle with the shadow troopers. Takuya has recovered from his back injury and Zoe has been on his side the whole three days. Ophanimon has been having constant meetings with the other Digimon leaders around the Digital World. J.P has been studying the technology on the machine troopers they fought with Tommy helping. Kouichi and Jon had been in their rooms looking out of the window thinking about what is next for them in the Digital World. Schmidt has been roaming around the castle bored. Craig is just taking a short nap. Koji and Kate have been bonding closer then ever.

_With Jedrick_

"Young Jedrick your training has finally ended and is now for you to get back to Ophanimon's castle and save the Digital World."

"But Wargreymon do I get a spirit."

"No Jedrick you must find it in your journey and use this training that I have taught you."

"Alright then, thank you Wargreymon." Jedrick said.

"It is my pleasure young one." Wargreymon replied.

Jedrick was suddenly in Ophanimon's castle and was confused for a second.

"Whoa that was pretty fast"

Jedrick then ran into someone and both fell to the ground

"Oh I'm very sorry about…." He was interrupted by who he ran into.

"No it's okay I just woke up" It was Craig

"Who are you?" Craig asked.

"I'm, Jedrick I just got here after my training as the Digimon guardian" Jedrick replied.

"I'm Craig bearer of Arbormon"

"That's interesting" Jedrick said.

Jedrick was then noticed by the others who were surprised.

"Hey guys look its Jedrick." Takuya said. Everybody then ran up to him.

"Whoa Jedrick you got more bulked up physically" J.P said.

"Yeah last time you were just skinny and now more toned." Koji said.

"It was my training" Jedrick replied. "Who are these three?"

Jedrick was staring at Jon, Schmidt, and Kate.

"I'm Jon bearer of Murcurymon it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hey I'm Schmidt the bearer of Grumblemon"

"I'm Kate the bearer of Ranamon; it's nice to meet you"

"Hello there" Jedrick replied.

"So Jedrick did you get your spirit yet?" Tommy asked.

"Um no I have to find it in this new journey we will all start." Jedrick replied.

"A new journey you said?" Kouichi said.

"Yes children I will now explain everything to all of you" A voice said.

"It's Ophanimon!" They all said surprised.

"Yes now your mission will now begin."

"So what is this all about then Ophanimon?" Takuya wondered.

"You all will now first find the spirit of Jedrick and then you will all fight the forbidden Digimon after that"

"But Ophanimon, how will we do that since they are so strong" Jon said.

"The power of friendship and being together is our best shot at defeating them." Ophanimon said.

"Well you know what guys I'm in this one and if they have been defeated before then we can beat them again so who is with me guys?" Takuya said with enthusiasm.

Takuya suddenly felt an arm around his waist.

"I'm with Takuya." Zoe said.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Well guys we have some to Digimon to take down." Koji said.

Suddenly the castle was beginning to shake and everybody soon got out of the place.

"What is happening now?" Kouchi wondered.

They then saw a figure in a cloak.

"Who are you" Takuya said.

"I am Shadowpossessmon and I am here to defeat you" Shadowpossessmon replied.

"Not on my watch" Jedrick said who then punched the Digimon which was flying into the tree.

Everybody was shocked on how strong Jedrick was.

"Whoa Jedrick is getting pretty strong" Koji said.

Everybody else also agreed to this.

"Well then let's help them out.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

AGUNIMON  
KAZEMON  
BEETLEMON  
KUMAMON  
LOWEMON  
LOBOMON  
MURCURYMON  
GRUMBLEMON  
RANAMON  
ARBORMON

Everybody started heading to attack the Digimon only to be sent back by a dark force.

"HA you can't stop me and my ability of magic."

"He has magic that sure explains a lot" J.P said

"Now all of you will feel my wrath"

DARKPOSSESS

The beam of darkness was heading to Koji only to be intercepted by Kouchi.

"KOUICHI!" Everybody yelled.

Lobomon then saw that Lowemon was Duskmon again.

"No what did you do to him" Koji said in anger.

"Oh I just turned him evil again if you don't mind."

"That little jerk" Takuya said in frustration.

Duskmon and Shadowpossessmon then left the scene. Everybody soon turned back into their human forms.

"Koji are you ok?" Takuya asked even though he knows Koji is now depressed by what just happened.

"Yeah I'll be alright, I just need to be alone" Koji replied.

Koji then went back to his room. Everybody could already tell how he felt especially Takuya since it also happened the very first time they went to the Digital world.

Koji was sitting on his bed thinking about Kouichi.

"Why was I acting stupid enough to let him get hit by the beam?"

Koji was then interrupted by Kate.

"Sorry if it's not a good time but can I come in?" Kate asked.

"It's ok Kate" Koji replied.

Kate saw Koji with tears in his eye sitting down on the bed. Kate then sat next to him with her arm around his waist trying to comfort him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kate asked

"I'll be fine Kate I think" Koji replied.

"Koji don't worry about your brother we will all help get him back I'm sure of it" Kate said trying to help him.

"I hope so Kate but it's just that"

"What is it Koji?" Kate asked.

"I just can't believe I let him turn evil again just like last time I couldn't help him either, I always get him back to evil" Koji was suddenly screaming in anger with tears only to have a hug by Kate.

"Stop it Koji it wasn't your fault he did that for you because he's your brother so I'm sure that you two will be back to normal again" Kate said in a worried tone.

Koji then wiped off his tears and stared at Kate's eyes and was smiling again

"Thank you Kate that helps" Koji said with his arm around Kate.

"You're welcome" Kate said.

Both of them didn't realize they were about three inches away then looked away and blushed.

"Sorry about that" Koji said.

"Me too" Kate replied.

The day was the last night they can all be in the castle before they have to leave and head to defeat the forbidden Digimon. Takuya and Zoe were outside talking to each other about what is next to do.

Takuya and Zoe were starting to think

"Takuya I'm a little worried about Koji"

"I know exactly how you feel" Takuya said

"Do you know how to help him?" Zoe asked.

"Don't worry I saw Kate in there trying to help him so I'm sure that he should be fine." Takuya replied.

"Okay then, so do you think we can beat these guys?" Zoe then asked.

Takuya was unsure about this since they just saw what happened to Kouichi.

"To be honest, I am not exactly sure if I can guarantee that but we still got to try." Takuya replied.

Takuya and Zoe both then notice Kate walking out to the flower field then heard her speaking to herself.

"I want to tell Koji how I feel but he's in a bad condition and he probably doesn't like me anyway."

She then walked back in the castle and then Takuya decided to slightly open Koji's window without him noticing and tried to get some info out of him. Takuya then heard Koji talk.

"That Kate girl is someone I need in my life but she probably likes Kouichi better since he's more normal not to mention I have to save Kouichi."

This left both Takuya and Zoe surprised.

"Takuya you think we should help them?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah maybe we should." Takuya replied.

While they were doing that, Jedrick was speaking to Ophanimon about his spirit.

"Ophanimon, how will I know if I am close to my spirit at all?" Jedrick asked.

"Your detector will flash and become more rapid the closer you get to it."

"Okay then, thank you Ophanimon." Jedrick then left to get ready for tomorrow.

It is now night and we come back to Takuya and Zoe.

"Zoe, you ready for tomorrow?" Takuya asked.

"I am Taki." Zoe replied.

Takuya and Zoe had a little make-out session before they left

"I love you Takuya." Zoe said.

"I love you too." Takuya replied.

They soon broke off since Takuya went downstairs to get his goggles he left in the living room only to be interrupted by Jedrick.

"What's up Jedrick?" Takuya asked.

"I need to tell you something." Jedrick said.

"Well, what is it?" Takuya asked again.

"You must not tell anyone about this."

"Okay I got your back, so spill it then." Takuya said.

"Takuya, I have to train you to fight in your human form"

"Wait why do you have to do this?" Takuya asked in confusion.

"Because Shadowpossessmon did something to your detector when you were fighting." Jedrick responded.

"What the heck did he do to my detector?" Takuya asked in shock.

"He limited your spirit evolution time to 1 hour." Jedrick said

"So how do I fix that?" Takuya wondered.

"It's simple, defeat Shadowpossessmon." Jedrick replied.

"Okay and you will teach me how to fight Digimon?" Takuya asked.

"Exactly there my friend, I have a few tricks to show you starting tomorrow every night so will you choose to have less sleeping time."

"Alright I'll try not to." Takuya said.

"It's settled then, now head back to your girlfriend and get some rest."

Jedrick then hands Takuya his goggles and they both went back to their rooms.

"Well Takuya what took you so long." Zoe said. Zoe was in her pajamas waiting for Takuya.

Takuya then went up to her and kissed her in the forehead and lied down with her on the bed so she wouldn't be mad at him.

"I'm sorry babe it wasn't where I thought it was."

"It's okay Taki." Zoe replied.

Right after that they both fell asleep.

End of Chapter

A/N: That was a really long chapter I have to admit. Anyway hope all of likes this chapter.


	8. The Journey Begins

Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here. This is going to be a very long chapter by the way. Hope you all enjoy.

Takuya and the gang have finally gotten ready for the journey to find Jedrick's spirit.

"Now that I think about it, Ophanimon didn't you say you found the spirit?" Takuya asked Ophanimon in confusion.

"Yes but I meant the direction it was which is probably the direction to the Forest Terminal." Ophanimon replied.

"Well guys we should better get going that way" Jedrick said.

Everybody else nodded with agreement.

"Let's get going then shall we" Koji said.

The group soon started heading to the Forest Terminal by foot.

"Aw man why do we have to walk on foot can't we just use a Trailmon." J.P whined.

"Shut up J.P if we do that then the Digimon will know we left the castle already." Craig said in annoyance.

The group kept going and during that, Jedrick noticed that Koji was staring at Kate. Jedrick then decided to go ask Koji about this.

"Hey Koji, do you mind if I ask you something?" Jedrick asked.

"What do you want then Jedrick?" Koji said.

"Do you like Kate?" Jedrick asked.

"I swear Jedrick if you tell anyone I will kill you in your sleep" Koji said in rage while blushing at the same time knowing that it was pretty obvious.

"Don't worry about I'm not like that plus I don't blame you" Jedrick replied with a grin.

Koji was in shock when he heard this. Am I really that obvious? Koji thought.

"Takuya what is that over there?" Tommy said.

They then noticed Shadowpossessmon coming towards.

"It's that jerk who got Kouichi." Koji said in anger.

"We should beast spirit on him this time." Zoe said.

"Actually I just have a message for you humans" Shadowpossessmon said.

"Well spill it then" Jon said.

"Leave the Digital World or later on this petty little journey you will nothing but shame and defeat"

"If you say that then you can forget about it" Schmidt and Kate said.

"Very well then, your loss since Cherubimon has become evil again." Shadowpossessmon said smiling

"You little punk first Kouichi now Cherubimon" Koji said in rage. Koji has still been angry about what happened to Kouichi.

Before any of them can do anything, Shadowpossessmon left right away.

"Dang it, he left just like that" Takuya said.

"Well at least we can rethink our way of beating them" Zoe said.

The gang started walking for another 12 hours and soon got tired. They all decided to camp while Jedrick and Takuya volunteered to watch the camp only to train on fighting. This training left Takuya so exhausted he went to bed with Zoe.

The next day came up and everybody continued walking. Without realizing it, they were already at the Forest Terminal since they pretty much ran there.

"Dang how we got here so fast" Craig said surprised.

"That I have absolutely no idea." Tommy said.

"Well let's get searching." Takuya said.

Everybody went in groups to go and look for Elementmon. Jedrick went by himself.

At the end of the day, nobody could find anything.

"Man, this is harder than we thought." Takuya said.

"Yeah, hey where's Koji?" Zoe said.

"Kate, can you find him for us?" Jon said.

"Yeah sure I'll go look for him" Kate replied.

Koji was just staring at the fields when suddenly it got dark.

"What the heck is going on here?" He wondered.

A dark figure suddenly showed up. Koji soon noticed that it was Duskmon.

"Kouichi is that you?" Koji screamed.

"I used to be Kouichi but now his conscious has been controlled again just like last time, and this time you won't be seeing him again this time."

"That's what they all said." Koji said

EXECUTE

FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
BEOWULFMON

The two figures suddenly started attacking each other. Koji and Kouichi were constantly hitting each other with slashes and were pretty much countering each move. It seemed it wouldn't end until Kate showed shocked.

"Koji what's going on" Kate screamed.

Koji then noticed Kate was there but was interrupted when Duskmon slashed him through his body. Koji suddenly was screaming in intense pain.

"KOJI!" Kate screamed out.

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Koji let me help you" Kate said.

Kate was about to spirit evolve but Duskmon suddenly disappeared.

"Wait why he suddenly disappeared like that?" Kate wondered.

"He's still resisting the control of Shadowpossessmon" Koji said.

Koji was still wincing in pain from the slash given by Duskmon.

"Koji are you going to be ok?" Kate asked in worried. The journey made has gotten Kate to care more about Koji but didn't know that he cared about her as well.

"Yeah don't worry just a scratch I hope" Koji said.

When Koji took off his shirt to see what happened to his body was nothing but a huge slash mark on his chest which shocked him and Kate as well. Koji was in real shock then gritted his teeth feeling the pain the cut was giving him.

"Koji are you sure?" Kate asked again since now she was worried.

"Hey don't worry it's nothing." Koji said even though he kind of lied.

"Koji I don't believe one-bit!" she screamed.

"Please Kate you don't have too" Koji was then interrupted.

"No, stop okay I've been starting to care about you ever since we started this so don't go and say it's nothing because that's a very severe cut and if you're not going to care about then you will just die of too much blood loss." Kate was suddenly in tears.

She suddenly felt embraced by Koji who was smiling next to her and wiped away all of her tears. It was probably the most romantic she has ever seen him do.

"Ok Kate I'll let it heal for you and I hope if this is a good time to tell you" Koji said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, what is it Koji?" Kate asked. She was wondering what it was.

"Ever since we develop this friendship, I have always had feelings about you and now my decision has been made." There was a long pause "Kate, I love you"

Kate was shocked by every single word that Koji said.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Koji got interrupted by Kate putting her lips into his and they were kissing.

They broke apart after 5 minutes.

"I love you Koji."

"I love you to, Kate."

They both stood there embracing there for about 10 minutes not noticing Takuya and Zoe by the woods.

"Well Zoe it seemed they didn't need our help." Takuya said then kissing her forehead. Their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies.

"At least can be with someone when he thinks about Kouichi" Zoe responded kissing him in the cheeks.

"Well guess we better go back to camp"

Takuya and Zoe then went back to the camp. Koji and Kate got back to the camp holding hands.

"Hey guys" Koji said.

"Hehe, someone got a girlfriend now." Jon said.

Koji and Kate suddenly blushed crazily.

"Well guys we better go and rest tonight.

Schmidt and Tommy were talking to each other.

"Hey how's the Digital World in your opinion?" Tommy asked.

"Well come to think of it, I'm a little scared because of what happens if we fail." Schmidt said.

"Hey don't worry it'll get better I mean I used to be scared but not anymore after what happened last time I was here."

"Thanks Tommy that helps a lot now let's gets some rest." Schmidt said.

"No problem and I agree" Tommy replied.

They two went to bed after the little conversation.

Jon and Craig were talking about the Digital World and are now best friends with a friendship similar to Takuya and Koji.

Everybody soon woke up the next morning and continued their journey.

They gang soon got on a road of 5 pathways.

"Well guys guess we should split up." Takuya said.

"But how do we meet up?" J.P said.

"You idiot all 5 of them lead into the same place but they are all too small for all of us to go. Not to mention the pathways were surrounded with lava made by the forbidden Digimon" Koji said.

The gang soon split up into 5 groups.

Takuya and Zoe

Koji and Kate

Jedrick and J.P

Jon and Craig

Schmidt and Tommy

"Well does everybody agree with this plan?"

Everybody nodded and they started walking the pathways.

End of Chapter 8

A/N: Wow what a chapter and hope that everybody liked it.


	9. The five pathways

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Hey guys Chapter 9 is here. We continue off with the 5 pathways. The pairs are each going to come in for a little surprise.

Chapter 9

Tommy and Schmidt were walking down the pathway unable to see the others. They had absolutely no idea where they were heading to.

"Hey Schmidt don't you see anything unusual about this place?" Tommy asked.

"Well, come to think of it, it seems we have been walking for a while." Schmidt replied.

They both then continued walking and then came into a huge pathway that was arena sized.

"Hey what is this?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea." Schmidt replied.

They both walked into the arena shaped land and suddenly saw a force field surround them.

"Why is there a force field now?" Tommy wondered confused.

They both then saw a figure out of them which also creeping them out since it was a little doll.

"Um what is that thing, it's so creepy!" They both said startled.

"Well my little humans I am the Dollmon the Digimon who guards the path under the orders of the forbidden Digimon." Dollmon said.

"Oh so that explains the force field." Schmidt said.

"Well Schmidt, let's take him down." Tommy said.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION

KUMAMON  
GRUMBLEMON

That the battle started with a lot of ice and earth attacks coming at the Doll Digimon but all was nothing as it retaliated with its physic attacks.

"Man this guy is good." Tommy said.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Schmidt asked

Suddenly Tommy had an idea.

SLIDE EVOLUTION  
KORIKAKUMON

"Huh, what is that?" Schmidt asked.

"It's called a beast spirit Takuya and the gang will explain these later." Tommy said.

Tommy and Schmidt then went straight at the Doll Digimon. Dollmon tried to retaliate but they were too strong for him.

"Schmidt, take his Digi-code."

Schmidt then took the code of Dollmon and the Digimon disappeared. Schmidt and Tommy both went back to their human forms and then exited the pathway and got to the end.

_With Jon and Craig_

Jon and Craig started pacing down the pathway which was starting to get a little unusual. Then they both realized that they couldn't see the others as they continue walking down the path.

"Hey Jon you wonder what happened to the others?" Craig asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we have to keep going anyway so let's keep moving." Jon replied.

They both then started to continue the pathway then they were suddenly in a boxing ring.

"Um why are we in a boxing ring?" Jon wondered in confusion.

"I honestly do not know" Craig replied who was also just as confused as Jon.

Suddenly a little figure suddenly appeared to them. It was wearing boxing gloves and was also all buffed up and was looking for a little fight.

"I am Mightypunchmon and if you want to get to the end of the pathway, you will have to knock this guy out." The Digimon said.

"Well Craig, guess you know what that means." Jon said.

"I know exactly what you mean man" Craig replied with a grin.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
MURCURYMON  
ARBORMON

The battle then began to start raging.

Murcurymon and Grumblemon were able to pull through all of their attacks but it didn't really pull through. Mightypunchmon just responded by giving each of them a huge punch in the stomach each.

They both groaned in pain as they fell to the ropes.

"Hey you ok?" Jon asked.

"Jon let me try this spirit in my detector; I mean this is something I haven't seen yet"

SLIDE EVOLUTION  
PETALDRAMON

Soon Craig was in his beast spirit form.

"Whoa Craig, that's pretty nice." Jon complemented.

"Thanks a lot man." Craig replied.

Soon Craig ran at Mightypunchmon with a force defeating him easily because of his size.

"Jon, do it now"

"FRACTUAL CODE DIGITIZES!" Jon screamed.

Mightypunchmon soon became nothing and they were all able to get to the end.

"Wow, that was really cool" Craig said.

"Don't mention it" Jon replied.

_With J.P and Jedrick_

J.P and Jedrick were walking down the path wondering where they were and how long they were walking. They soon couldn't see the others at all.

"Aw man how long could this take" J.P whined.

"Shut up J.P, we have to keep walking if we can continue further down the path." Jedrick replied with annoyance.

They soon got into a stage of a little dojo.

"This is getting strange" Jedrick said in confusion.

"How did we get here, last time I remember we were walking a pathway?" J.P said.

"I wonder too J.P" Jedrick replied.

Soon a figure that looks like a swordsman with red eyes and his face was covered with a dark mask.

"Who are you?" Jedrick asked.

"My name is Slashmon and in order to get past the pathway of the forbidden ones then you must beat me in battle." It replied.

"Well that's exactly what we plan on doing." J.P said in confidence.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
BEETLEMON

Jedrick just went into his fighting stance.

"Hehe so you really are the Digimon Guardian well then let me end you right here." Slashmon said.

"How about I change that you swordsman" Jedrick replied.

Soon Jedrick lunged at Slashmon and attacked with a series of combos that sent the Digimon flying. J.P then gave him a little thunder fist and it easily sent him into fractual code.

"FRACTUAL CODE DIGITIZE" J.P said.

Slashmon soon turned into data and they soon saw the end of the pathway.

"Wow Jedrick you make a strong real fighter in the real world look like nothing compared to you." J.P said.

"Thanks, it's all in the training my friend." Jedrick replied with a grin.

They soon got into the other side of the pathway.

_With Koji and Kate_

Koji and Kate were wondering down the path having no idea about where they are.

"Koji, do you have any idea about where we are going?" Kate asked.

"Um Kate this is the only path we could take." Koji replied laughing a bit.

"Oh, sorry about that" Kate said blushing and kind of embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Kate" Koji said noticing her blushing and then smiled.

The couple soon kept walking down the path and found a field of dirt around them.

"How did we get to a field?" Kate asked.

"I'm just as confused as… Kate GET DOWN" Koji then pulled Kate down with him to avoid a huge laser blast.

"What do you want" Koji screamed.

They soon saw a figure that was walking towards with a laser rifle.

"To get to the end of the pathway you must face me, the mighty Miragemon."

"We look forward to that" Kate replied.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
LOBOMON  
RANAMON

They soon came right at Miragemon but was only countered when he fired lasers at them

"Man, how the heck do we beat this guy?" Kate asked.

"I have an idea" Koji replied.

SLIDE EVOLUTION  
KENDOGARURUMON

Soon a metal blue wolf was standing there viciously about to attack. Miragemon was firing lasers at it but nothing was affecting it and soon was blasted to bits by the laser blast of Kendogarurumon.

"Kate, do it now" Koji screamed.

FRACTUAL CODE DIGITIZE

Miragemon was suddenly gone and both of them went into the end to see the others but Takuya and Zoe.

_With Takuya and Zoe_

Takuya and Zoe were holding hands while walking down the path watching each other's backs to make sure they don't get attacked by some evil Digimon.

"Taki do you what this path is leading to?" Zelda asked worried.

"I don't know but we have to find out" Takuya replied smiling.

They soon walked and were suddenly in a chamber of all metal walls.

"What is up with this?" Zoe wondered.

Suddenly a beam of light blasted Takuya in the stomach which made him wince in pain.

"TAKUYA"

"Don't worry Zoe, I'll be alright."

"Who's there?" Zoe said.

"The name is Destructomon and beat me to get through which is plain and simple."

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
AGUNIMON  
KAZEMON

The two went straight at him and they easily defeated Destructomon since its weakness is the core on its stomach and it happened so quickly they saw the others at the end of the pathway.

"Hey guys were back" Takuya said.

It is now night time and they were all sitting around the campfire.

"Takuya what's a beast spirit?" Schmidt asked.

"Well it's your human spirit's second spirit that is much stronger than the human spirit"

"Well Takuya that's not that bad" Jon said.

"Here's the catch though, they are much harder to control then human spirits." Koji said.

"That's interesting well guys let's get some rest" Jedrick said in a hurry.

While they were sleeping Koji and Takuya were guarding the camp.

"Hey Takuya did something happen to you in the stomach." Koji said noticing the mark.

"Oh don't worry I got it wrapped up"

"Takuya why are you always getting hit like this I mean it could get you killed." Koji said.

"Hey I'm still alive and besides these were cheap shots" Takuya replied.

"Whatever Takuya let's just get some rest." Koji said.

After that, the gang soon was fast asleep after what happened that day.

End of Chapter

A/N: That was the end of the chapter guys and I hope I can get more ideas for the story because to be honest I need a couple more ideas for this.


	10. The new area and a little Battle

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 10 is finally here. Hope all of you enjoy and now in this chapter they enter a new area.

Chapter 10

Takuya and the gang has finally got up and was about to head to their new destination. Takuya was looking out ahead of the Trailmon on their roof to find a huge range of mountains.

"Hey guys check this out" Takuya said.

The gang then saw the mountains and was shocked about how many mountains were there.

"How many do you think there are?" Koji wondered.

"I don't remember having this many mountains from our last trip to the Digital World." Zoe said in confusion.

"Believe it or not but Zoe is right" J.P said in agreement.

The newcomers were shocked to see this many mountains in one area.

"How many mountains used to be here?" Jon asked.

"There used to be like 7 mountains but now like 30" Tommy replied.

This soon sent them all in shock as the Trailmon stopped moving.

"Whoa Trailmon what's going on." Jedrick said.

"I can't keep going there are no more tracks." The Trailmon responded.

Everybody soon got off and realized that the Trailmon was right.

"Aw you got to be kidding me." Craig said.

"Hey cheer up at least we can search the mountains for that spirit." Schmidt responded.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys we will search the mountain in pairs again." Takuya said.

But one person decided to argue.

"Sorry Takuya but I don't think that is a good idea" Kate said.

"Huh Kate what's wrong with it." Koji asked.

"I don't know it just seems kind of suspicious." Kate responded.

The group then saw how dark the area was and decided to stay together.

"Okay let's go" Schmidt said.

The group soon was walking around the area and went into the first mountain but couldn't find anything.

"Hey guys does anybody know the time?" J.P wondered.

Jedrick then checked his detector.

"I think around 3:30pm in Digital time and don't ask how it was on my detector" Jedrick responded.

"Yeah we should keep searching." Takuya said.

5 hours passed by and they still couldn't find anything but pretty much supplies, food, and some water. The group was about to continue until Shadowpossessmon shows up again.

"Hey it's you again." Takuya said.

"Ah if it isn't the legendary warriors" Shadowpossessmon replied.

"You want a fight or something?" J.P said.

"Actually no, I just want to remind you all about our little offer."

"Well you can forget…" Koji said but was suddenly hit in the stomach by Shadowpossessmon's sonic wave.

"Koji" Kate screamed.

Koji was alright as he got back up with a mean face. He was about to spirit evolve but then the others notice that Shadowpossessmon was gone.

"Dang it he escaped again." Koji said in rage.

"Hey don't worry about it we will get him next time." Takuya replied.

"Shut up Takuya I want to take him down now!" Koji was now in fury.

"Hey why am I supposed to shut up you're the one that is snapping right now" Takuya replied with the same attitude.

The new then started to get into a verbal argument then got into a huge fist fight. Everybody was just staring until Zoe and Kate had to break them up.

"Stop it guys, this isn't going to fix anything." Zoe and Kate said in unison.

Takuya and Koji then stopped.

"Sorry about that Koji" Takuya said with a grin.

"Sorry about that also Takuya." Koji said also smiling.

The two then shook hands and they decided to camp out for the night. Zoe and Kate were starting to have a conversation.

"Hey Zoe, I have a question." Kate said to Zoe.

"Sure, what is your question Kate?" Zoe replied.

"Well, I was wondering what you saw in Takuya and I'm just wondering by the way so can you tell me?" Kate asked.

"Of course I'll tell you. There was this one day I was just standing there in the park just thinking about life. I always had a crush on Takuya but I wasn't sure about his opinion. Then while I was walking I saw him lying down unconscious." Zoe paused for a bit.

"That's horrible" Kate said in shock.

"Yeah, I hated seeing him like that. He was in the hospital for about a week. When he woke up he saw me and said. 'Zoe what are you doing here'. I replied by saying that I was worried about him and he smiled saying thank you and kissed my hand, it was the most romantic he ever done and we were also in a hospital. After that, we started growing into it and eventually started dating." Zoe said.

"Wow that is a very interesting story" Kate replied.

"Thanks Kate that means a lot" Zoe said.

"Anytime for a friend" Kate replied with a smile.

Takuya and Koji were watching the mountainside view and was discussing on what to do.

"Hey Koji do you think should we stay here and keep searching for that lost spirit?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah we should since this spirit could be anywhere and plus we got to be everywhere to find this spirit." Koji said.

"Alright Koji I'm going to get some rest."

"I'll stay here and keep thinking"

Takuya then left and Koji was there alone still thinking about it when suddenly he heard a noise.

"What the heck was that sound?" Koji wondered.

Koji then was looking around and then saw Duskmon standing in front of him.

"Duskmon" Koji said.

EXECUTE FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION

BEOWULFMON

Koji was then in the midst of the fight with all of his special attacks coming right at Duskmon only to not be affected by any of the attacks.

"What the heck, how is that possible?" Koji said in huge confusion.

"It's simple you stupid human, I have too much darkness in me." Duskmon replied.

Duskmon then went in to Koji and gave him slashes about everywhere which brought Koji into his human form. Koji was then screaming in pain only to get slashed again but he still stayed alive but then fell unconscious seeing Duskmon leave the scene. Koji then went blank.

It was already morning and the gang woke up to notice that Koji was missing.

"Hey guys do you know where Koji is?" J.P said.

"I'll go find him." Kate replied.

Kate then went down and was starting to worry for Koji since the two was actually dating now.

"Dang it Koji, where are you." Kate said worried.

Kate then took a turn only to see Koji unconscious.

"KOJI" Kate screamed in horror.

The gang soon followed and saw Kate holding Koji trying to wake him up.

"Oh no what happened to Koji?" Jedrick said.

The gang soon quickly brought him back to camp and let him rest.

"We need to give him time guys." Jon said.

"Someone needs to stay with him smart one" Craig said.

"Don't worry guys I'll watch him." Kate said.

The group soon left Koji and Kate in the tent.

"Please be okay Koji, I need you." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

End of chapter

A/N: Wow that was pretty interesting chapter don't you guys think. Anyway next chapter is coming soon


	11. Koji awakes with some urgent news

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 11 is finally here guys and thanks everyone who is still reading this story since I would have stopped if it wasn't for you guys .

Chapter 11

_In Koji's head_

Koji was standing wondering where he was.

"Huh where am I right now?" Koji wondered.

Koji then was starting to walk around the area trying to figure out where he was.

"This place seems familiar, have I been here before in, my whole life?" Koji said even more confused than ever.

He saw that the sky was dark; trees were rotting and were close to dying. He was starting to have a little bit of memories back as he saw the grass looking more brown than green.

"Wait a second, why am I in the dark forest?" Koji said.

"Because Koji, I need to tell you something." A voice said.

Koji was then very startled when he heard this voice.

"Hey who said that?" Koji said wondering who he was talking to.

Koji then turned around to see Kouichi standing there with a serious face that looked like him.

"Kouichi what are you doing here and how are you here?" Koji asked wondering.

"Koji I need to tell you something quick my good part in Duskmon is sending you the message and I need help." Kouichi said with an urgent tone.

"How are you sending me a message" Koji then answered.

"I'm using our brotherly connection now let me talk okay." Kouichi said urgently.

"Sure Kouichi go ahead." Koji replied.

"Shadowpossessmon has put a tracking device on you and Takuya's detectors. They are using these to know your every move and to plan on what to do with you guys. Koji you and Takuya must find a way to get rid of these tracking devices as soon as possible. After that, it would be easier to defeat the forbidden Digimon"

"Wait, what about you Kouichi?" Koji also mentioned.

"Don't worry Koji when you defeat Shadowpossessmon, I will become myself again but you have to defeat him first and Duskmon again." Kouichi replied with a smile.

"Are you sure this will work Kouichi?" Koji then asked.

"Trust me brother, of course this is going to work now go back to your girlfriend Kate." Kouichi said grinning.

"Wait how did you know she became my girlfriend?" Koji said.

"After Duskmon's first attack on you I saw how she was feeling for you and also how you were feeling." Kouichi said.

The hearing from Kouichi made Koji kind of blush.

"Ha don't worry Koji your my brother I would definitely know about this kind of stuff." Kouichi said while laughing at the same time.

"Okay then Kouichi" Koji said smiling.

After he said that Kouichi disappeared and now he was going to look for a way to wake up only to hear Kate yelling his name from outside his head.

"Is Kate really worried that much about me, she really does care." Koji said happily.

_Outside_

Kate was still there hoping Koji would wake up sooner or later. It was a week now since Koji has been unconscious. The gang was really starting to get worried.

"How long do you think before he wakes up?" Takuya wondered.

"Well we have no idea man." Jedrick responded.

"We should give him and Kate some space guys she is really worried about them." Zoe said.

"Your right babe we should go" Takuya said agreeing.

The group soon left Koji and Kate alone while Kate was still sitting there waiting for Koji. The whole time she has been crying for Koji.

"Please be ok Koji" Kate said.

After she said that Koji's eyes were starting to open which she didn't notice until she heard "Kate is that you" It was Koji.

Kate was then in joy again.

"Koji you're alive." Kate said in joy.

"Where am I?" Koji asked trying to get up but only winced in pain.

"Koji stay and rest you were hurt really badly." Kate responded.

Koji then was embraced by Kate whom he also embraced back. Soon both of their lips were collided for about 30 seconds to be broken up by the lack of air.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

Koji then wiped off her tears "I'm here now so stop worrying I'll be okay." Koji then said.

The couple then was joined by Takuya and Zoe.

"Hey doesn't this look cute?" Zoe said.

"Yep and glad that your awake Koji" Takuya said with a grin.

"Thanks you two" Koji then responded smiling.

Soon Koji was healed by the slash mark from Duskmon and returned to the group at night on the campfire.

"Jedrick and Takuya, can I talk to you guys?" Koji then asked.

Both agreed and they walked to the tree hidden.

Koji then explained everything to the two about what the detectors and how they need to find the spirit of Jedrick quickly.

"So you're saying that we have to beat these guys soon or it's all over." Jedrick and Takuya then asked.

"Yep, and this might require more training if you guys want." Koji responded.

The group then went into combat for the night to get ready for the forbidden Digimon.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short I just needed this one to be quick to continue my story. Anyway please R&R it would really help.


	12. A New Discovery

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Hey guys sorry if I haven't been updating in like a month at least. I have been really busy this month with school work and exams which has really been a huge pain but now Chapter 12 is here.

Chapter 12: A new discovery

The gang is now awaken from a night rest and now leave the mountain range since they couldn't find Jedrick's spirit.

"Man where should we go now?" Takuya said.

Jedrick then noticed that there was a new forest on their right.

"Hey have you guys ever been there before?" Jedrick asked.

"No that place actually looks new. We've never been there before." Koji replied.

"Well let's go check it out." Takuya said in an enthusiastic way.

Takuya then starts heading to the new found forest followed by the rest of the gang. They soon decide to look around and then notice Jedrick's detector.

"Hold up I'm getting a transmission from Ophanimon." Jedrick says.

The group then settles around seeing a holographic form of Ophanimon.

"Children, can you hear me?" Ophanimon wondered.

"Loud and clear Ophanimon" Takuya replied.

"Good, Jedrick your spirit is somewhere in this forest."

"Is it really?" Jedrick asked.

"Yes, but you have to hurry Shadowpossessmon is coming that way right now and he brought some friends also." Ophanimon replied in a worried voice.

"Now I must go they might find me" Ophanimon then said.

The hologram disappeared leaving everybody standing still wondering what to do.

"Well, then how do we find this quickly?" J.P asked.

"Easy, we split up into groups of 5" Jon said.

"I agree." Craig said.

"Actually, that's a stupid idea." Takuya says.

"Why is that stupid Takuya?" Jon said in annoyance.

"Well Jon think about it, the only one that can find the spirit is Jedrick so it would be useless if we split up not to mention that the spirit comes to you not you going to the spirit." Takuya replied.

_Wow, Takuya is starting to analyze situations better. _Tommy thought.

Takuya and the gang start looking around the forest but it was not getting anywhere.

"Dang, this might take a while and not to mention that it's almost dark." Koji said then yawning.

"Yeah, but if we stop Shadowpossessmon can take us out any minute." Kate said.

"Yeah I agree with Kate we can't risk any of us going down especially since we don't know where we are in the forest either." Zoe said.

"Well what should we do?" Koji then asked.

The gang soon stopped to try and figure out this question but it seems none of them can figure it out.

"Wait why don't we just keep going until Jedrick's detector starts beeping then we can slow down?" Schmidt said.

"Hey that's actually not that bad." Takuya said in agreement.

Everybody else nodded.

"Well guys let's…" Takuya suddenly stops talking.

"Takuya what's...Oh my god Shadowpossessmon." Zoe said in panic.

The gang then notices Shadowpossessmon held his hand out like he just did something. Zoe then sees that Takuya's back has smoke coming out and blood was dripping. Takuya then falls to the ground with his eyes closed wincing in pain.

"Hehe guess the warrior of flame couldn't handle a little shot in the back." Shadowpossessmon said.

"You jerk you will pay for that." Koji said in anger.

"Zoe, stay with Takuya we will handle this." Jedrick tells Zoe who nods in agreement.

**EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

**KORIKAKUMON  
PETALDRAMON  
CALMARAMON  
GIGASMON**

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
MERCURYMON  
BEETLEMON  
**

**FUSION EVOLUTION  
BEOWULFMON**

The eight warriors start attacking the forbidden Digimon attacking with every move they had. It seems it was working but they start getting countered with many of the attacks.

"Dan, how do we beat this guy?" Schmidt said in frustration.

Jedrick was then noticing his detector was beeping and he went off while Zoe was trying to help Takuya stay alive who just got hit in the back by Shadowpossessmon. Jedrick now was getting closer since the repeating sound was going faster and he knew he was close.

"This spirit better help save the Digital World." Jedrick said in hope.

Jedrick then stopped when he saw a flashing light surround him and out in front of him was a spirit that he knew was of the Digimon Guardian.

"SPIRIT" Jedrick screamed.

The spirit soon entered his detector and it said.

"Now you may start your adventure Guardian."

Jedrick had a little grin and started sprinting all the way back to the fight scene seeing the warriors getting beaten with all of them back in human form leaving Koji left.

"Koji change back I can take him now." Jedrick said.

"Really, how will you do that?" Koji said confused.

"I will kill him with the spirit of the Digimon Guardian." Jedrick replied.

**EXECUTE GUARDIAN SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

Jedrick soon is hit by a beam of light with force as everyone was being pushed back because of the force and even Takuya woke up because of it.

"Huh what the heck is going on?" Takuya wondered.

Zoe soon notices him and tells him. "Don't worry babe it's Jedrick."

Soon a greenish human-like figure in green armor everywhere appears. He was all buffed up and was huge and had a look ready to kill.

"Who are you cretin?" Shadowpossessmon said.

"My name is Elementmon, the Digimon Guardian and is here to put you out of your misery." Jedrick said in a voice of rage.

The two then start heading into battle. Jedrick comes in blasting away with Shadowpossessmon struggling to dodge his attacks. The forbidden Digimon tries to blast only to get a hard hit in the stomach which makes him feel paralyzed because of the pain.

"Ah, so you are weaker than I thought you would be." Jedrick said teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" Shadowpossessmon said in anger.

That only made Jedrick beat him up even more and Shadowpossessmon regretted saying that. The others were watching amazed by how he was able to fight.

"Wow he is amazing." Jon said.

Soon Shadowpossessmon was disintegrating and Jedrick knew it means that he is dying and said.

"Go back to the forbidden realm Shadowpossessmon." Jedrick said in a cold voice.

Jedrick soon became a human again and the others got to him.

"How did you make him so weak?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya, remember he was the weakest so I would need help on the others." Jedrick replied.

"Oh yeah" Takuya said.

The gang soon decided to camp out that night knowing that they only have 4 more left to kill.

Koji was lying down wondering about Kouichi. He knows that Kouichi is probably captured now since he wasn't there when Shadowpossessmon is gone.

"Don't worry Kouichi I will rescue you soon."

End of Chapter

A/N: That is chapter 12 folks so I hope I made it interesting now.


	13. A change of plan

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter 13 for you all. Hope that this is a good one because I work hard for good stories.

Chapter 13

The group has finally recovered from the battle with Shadowpossessmon. Everyone was hurt due to the strength of Shadowpossessmon and now they need to figure out what to do next. Takuya however, his injury is the worst one since he has a huge spot on the back.

"Are you going to be alright Takuya?" Zoe said in a worried voice.

Takuya turned and smiled at his girlfriend with a look not to worry.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be fine." Takuya replied followed by a kiss on her forehead.

This made Zoe relieved that he was glad that her boyfriend was okay. Koji and Kate soon came in smiling.

"My goodness Takuya that's like the third time you got a blow on your back." Koji said grinning.

"Shut up Koji they got lucky." Takuya said smiling back.

"Well he does have a point." Kate said.

"Yeah I know that." Takuya said in defeat.

The two couples soon joined the group in the night campfire and they gathered around.

"Well Jedrick how is it like with Elementmon?" J.P asked Jedrick.

"I feel stronger but it seems that there is more in this spirit then it seems but I can still fight." Jedrick replied.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Jon said wondering.

The group was then interrupted by another transmission.

"Children can you hear me?"

The voice was coming from Craig's detector.

"You are loud and clear Ophanimon." Craig replied.

"Children, my army have infiltrated the base and have found all of the four Digimon disappeared."

Everyone was then in shock when they heard this.

"Ophanimon, what about Kouichi?" Koji said in panic.

"Do not worry, he is fine and will join you guys soon." Ophanimon said.

"Thank you." Koji said relieved.

"Anyway, the forbidden Digimon had made four separate bases and you have to take out each one by one. Kouichi will wait for you at the first base which is the base of Aquaterrimon." Ophanimon then explained.

Soon Craig's detector showed a map of the location and got directions.

"Thanks Ophanimon." Schmidt and Tommy said cheerfully.

"It is my pleasure children now hurry please." The transmission then ended and the group was now starting to plan.

"So how long approximately will it take to get to the base?" Jedrick asked Jon.

"Well to calculate I say at least 5 days at least depends how fast." Jon said.

"Whoa Jon since when were you into math?" Kate said confused as of everyone else.

"Well I am a straight A student so I'm sure I know what I am doing." Jon said confident.

"Okay then we should start moving by tomorrow." Jedrick said in a serious tone.

"Okay, who agrees with Jedrick?" Takuya asks everyone else.

Everyone agrees since they are still tired from the battle with Shadowpossessmon. Everyone was soon sleeping except for Takuya, Jedrick, and Koji.

"So you guys know what we are going to do right?" Takuya said. The other two nods in agreement.

The three were having a meeting to get ready for this fight. They had a lot to discuss about and some fun things.

"Do you think we can do this Takuya?" Koji said.

"Are you kidding me? We will do this I mean we've done this before." Takuya said.

"Well, Takuya I don't think the last evil was stronger than the last one due to the amount of hits on your back." Jedrick said smiling.

This comment made Koji laugh a bit knowing that it was an insult.

"Alright, shut up about that, they get lucky and it makes Zoe worried for me and I hate seeing her like that." Takuya replied in a very serious tone.

Koji and Jedrick soon stopped laughing.

"Wow, you must really love her if you say something like that." Jedrick said smiling again.

"Yeah I do love her that much." Takuya replied smiling back.

"You know Takuya? There is something very special between you and Zoe." Koji said smiling also.

"Thanks bro" Takuya replied.

The three sat in silence. Takuya noticed Koji stroking Kate's hair and Takuya started was smiling.

"You must love her already don't you Koji." Takuya said.

"She really is since she was the one that made sure I wasn't on a mental breakdown ever since Kouichi was out." Koji replied with a grin.

"How about you Jedrick, is there anyone in your life?" Takuya asked.

"Nah, I am going to be single for now." Jedrick replied laughing a bit.

"What the heck is up with that?" Takuya and Koji said at the same time shocked.

"Wait, why is that so shocking?" Jedrick said.

"Well from the looks of things, we thought you would already have a girlfriend by now." Koji said.

"Hah, I'm not that kind of person. I ride solo." Jedrick said with a grin while throwing a stone at the water which skipped like 15 times.

"It's cool if you're single though I mean it's your choice with things like that." Takuya said.

"I knew that Takuya, if I didn't I would've already had one but it's not worth it." Jedrick replied.

"Well guys, it seems to be getting late so let's go to sleep." Koji said while yawning.

The other two nodded and soon went to sleep knowing that ahead of them is many challenges to be faced.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Well that is the ending chapter which is leaving a new kind of adventure. I hope you guys prepare for what is ahead.


	14. Road to Aquaterrimon pt 1

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Chapter 13 is now here guys so I hope it is good.

Chapter 14

Morning struck up in the Digital World quicker than the gang would have intended. They wonder but decided to just get ready to make their trip to the base of Aquaterrimon.

"Well guys, is everybody finished getting ready." Takuya announced.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay then let's get moving." Takuya said in a cheerful expression.

The gang then started getting out of the forest and they now have to figure out where to go.

"Hey Jon, do you know where to go?" J.P said.

"Don't worry guys, my detector have a map, not to mention I made a path on the map so we would know how to get there" Jon replied.

"Whoa man, how were you able to know so suddenly?" Craig said shocked at how Jon was so smart in figuring it out.

"Yeah Jon that was pretty quick thinking you were able to do." Koji said.

"Actually guys, I solved all of this last night." Jon replied.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Koji commented.

"Okay guys enough chitchat let's go." Zoe said in a slight military voice.

Zoe started marching towards the path with the others following.

"Um what's wrong with both your girlfriend Takuya?" Jedrick asked both of them.

He was shell-shocked since they did not see that coming at all.

"I have absolutely no idea." Takuya said.

"Ha-ha I bet she's still sleeping thinking their guys." Tommy and Schmidt both said.

This made Zoe stop and gave the two 12 year olds a death glare.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Zoe screamed.

Tommy and Schmidt screamed and got scared as they can ever imagine. The two thought they were about to get killed until.

"Hey babe can you come with me?" Takuya told Zoe then dragged her with him somewhere else without her arguing.

Takuya and Zoe were somewhere else now with Zoe as confused as ever.

"Takuya, what is going on?" Zoe said.

"Actually Z, what is up with you I mean you've been acting weird ever since you woke up?" Takuya said with a serious tone.

This made Zoe stop and it calmed her down a bit.

"Oh, sorry Takuya… it's just that… I had a dream last night." Zoe replied.

This makes Takuya go from serious to confusion.

"What was your dream about?" Takuya asked.

"It was like a message from the forbidden Digimon." Zoe said.

"FORBIDDEN DIGIMON" Takuya said in shock.

"Yeah I was in a room that was all white. I was shocked when I was there since I didn't know where I was then Darkomnimon showed up in front of me and he was holding you by the neck. I tried to do something but I couldn't move for some reason. He then started telling me things in my ear which I tried getting him off but it just gets louder."

Takuya was in total shock and told her to continue.

"What did he say?" Takuya then said.

"He said I was weak, I couldn't do anything, my life was pointless, I won't be able to get friends, I was ugly, pretty much anything like that and I started feeling that he was right." Zoe then replied.

Right after Zoe broke down since she was remembering the times from 6 years ago that sometimes haunted her. She hasn't thought about it because of Takuya but she pretty much gave it away. She feels like Takuya was about to break up with her when she suddenly felt Takuya wrapping his arms around her.

"Zoe, don't ever say that." His response shocked Zoe.

"You are one of the strongest girls that I have ever met in my whole life. You have friends here and the Digital World and at Shibuya. Your life is great and is full of meaning. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen and I mean it. That was why I wanted you to be my girlfriend right?" Takuya said.

"Yeah" Zoe said.

"I love you Zoe, forever and always" Takuya said with a smile.

Takuya then felt Zoe kissing him while he was kissing her back. The two continued for about 5 minutes then Zoe stopped.

"I love you to Takuya." Zoe said who is now feeling better now.

"I know that Zoe. We should get back." Takuya said.

The two then came back to the others and now they officially started their journey after this little problem was fixed.

What any of them didn't realize though, was that they were really being followed. None of them realized this was happening when suddenly Jedrick stopped. He knew they were being followed. Then Jedrick whipped a fast punch right behind him and then a pained Digimon was where his punch was.

The Digimon looked like a ninja-like with dark mist surrounding him. The gang except Jedrick was shocked since they had no clue.

"What do you want minion of the forbidden?" Jedrick said in an angry voice.

He deepened the punch and suddenly the Digimon faded away.

"Dang it he's gone." Jedrick said.

"Um how did you know he was there?" J.P asked in sudden confusion.

"The Digimon Guardian spirit's instincts, it developed ever since I got the spirit of Elementmon." Jedrick responded.

"Well isn't that convenient." Takuya said.

"That means we have to be more careful now." Koji said.

"Yeah, I mean who knows what can happen next." Kate said.

"Well, we are legendary warriors so we should handle that." Jon said.

"Stupid, don't we all know that." Craig said.

"It shouldn't matter as long as we keep going." Zoe said.

The gang then continued then Jon went up to Takuya.

"Hey Takuya, I have a question?" Jon said.

"Yeah sure, what's up" Takuya said.

"How did you get a girlfriend as hot as Zoe?" Jon asked.

This made Takuya stop and stared at him.

"Hey don't plan on doing anything stupid man." Takuya said.

"Don't worry I won't but how did you do it?" Jon said.

"You just need to understand a girl about their past, personality, and how they use their emotions." Takuya said.

"What does that do?" Jon said still confused.

"So if you ever find a pretty girl like Zoe, then learn to understand her and then bang she's your girl." Takuya responded.

"Wow, that's pretty good advice." Jon said.

It was now night time and the gang stopped to start making camp when suddenly…

BOOM

"What was that?" J.P said.

Then a bunch of weird dark Digimon appeared. These Digimon were never seen before with faceless heads and were full of scales around them.

"What are they?" Tommy said.

"Who knows, but we do know they work for Darkomnimon." Takuya said.

"Okay now let's take these scale guys out.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
RANAMON  
MURCURYMON  
ARBORMON  
BEETLEMON

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ZEPHYRMON  
KORIKAKUMON  
GIGASMON

FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ALDAMON  
BEOWULFMON

GUARDIAN SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ELEMENTMON

The eleven Digimon Warriors went out to take out these scaly dark Digimon. These weren't as hard just so many which made it more fun than hard. Kate was blasting them away with water balls; Craig was just knocking them out, Jon was having fun reflecting attacks, J.P was smashing them with electricity, Zoe was slashing wind on them, Tommy was freezing them to death, Schmidt was attacking from under, Takuya was burning them to flames, Koji was shining light to make them dissolve, Jedrick was just fighting them with his guardian powers.

The battle then ended with all of them tired due to the amount of mysterious Digimon there was. They all turned back normal and setup camp and fell asleep immediately.

End of chapter 14

A/N: That was a good story wasn't it? Hehe no meaning to brag just took me 2 hours to write this chapter. Well R&R .


	15. Road to Aquaterrimon pt 2

The Return to the Digital World

Author's Note: Hey guys I am back and Happy holidays to all my readers out there. It took me a while to type this but I finally finished so hope it was good.

Chapter 15

Takuya and the rest finally woke up after holding off the mysterious Digimon from the night before.

"Hey did you wonder what the Digimon that attacked us last night?" Takuya wondered.

Everybody shrugged.

"No, these are weird Digimon we should ask Ophanimon and see if she knows anything about these Digimon." Koji said.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea." Zoe said.

"Don't worry guys; I'm way ahead of you." J.P said.

J.P then started calling Ophanimon with his detector and soon a hologram of Ophanimon with Serraphimon appeared.

"Hey who is that other Digimon next to Ophanimon?" Jon asked.

"That my friend is Serraphimon the other one of the 3 Celestial Digimon." Tommy replied.

"So he is like the leader of the 3 Celestial Digimon?" Craig and Kate said.

"He is the leader and is the strongest one." Zoe said.

"It is nice to meet you Serraphimon." Schmidt said.

"It is also nice to meet all of you." Serraphimon responded.

"So do you guys know what kind of Digimon these are?" Takuya asked.

Ophanimon and Serraphimon soon were analyzing the dark figure that Takuya made a drawing from the fight. Serraphimon was studying cautiously and finally realized what these were.

"Those Digimon are unnamed Digimon who are very loyal to Darkomnimon." Serraphimon said while examining the drawing.

"Are they always everywhere in the Digital World?" Takuya asked.

"They have sprung out now that Shadowpossessmon has been defeated." Ophanimon responded.

"So we shouldn't be worried if there are more of them along the way to the base of Aquaterrimon." Koji said.

"Exactly, so you should always be ready Warriors for any kind of battle with these creatures." Serraphimon said.

"Serraphimon, new won't let these weird Digimon take us down." Takuya said in a courageous

_Wow, Takuya is getting excite. _Koji thought.

"Well, good luck on your new adventure children." Ophanimon said.

The hologram soon disappeared and the gang now suddenly is ambushed again.

"Wow, when he meant everywhere, they are literally everywhere." Jedrick said.

This made Takuya and Koji chuckle.

"Hehe it's not like they are hard at all." Koji said.

"You know, I completely agree with you." Jon said.

"Well team, let's go kick some Digital butt." Takuya said.

**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

**BEETLEMON  
MURCURYMON  
RANAMON  
KAZEMON**

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
KORIKAKUMON  
GIGASMON  
PETALDRAMON  
**

**FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ALDAMON  
BEOWULFMON**

**GUARDIAN SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ELEMENTMON**

The dark Digimon soon started getting aggressive and it was soon countered by all the legendary warriors' attacks and soon enough all of them were destroyed by a couple of their attacks.

Everybody now finished the battle and went back to their human forms.

"As I was saying easy as pie" Takuya said

The gang soon started heading to the direction of the base thanks to the GPA skills of Jon in his head they were already halfway only to be stopped due to a little misstep in the journey.

"Hey Jon why did we stop going we have to hurry you know?" Craig said annoyed.

"He's right Jon what the heck is going on?" Takuya added.

"Well, it says we have to go through this pathway." Jon responded.

"So what is the problem we have to go through?" Craig said.

"The problem is the pathway is blocked by a wall of lava that it can kill if you touch it." Jon said.

"Great is there any other way to get there?" Koji asked Jon.

"Yeah but the trip would have to extend a day of walking and not to mention everybody here is getting tired of walking." Jon said.

Takuya then saw that the group looked tired even though he doesn't know how this feeling there. He knew he had to make a choice if they should fly over which get these guys even more tired or he would should go and take the long way but it would make the trip a day longer.

"Alright guys, we should go around." Takuya said.

"Takuya, don't you think it would take a little longer to get there if we should do this?" Zoe said to her boyfriend.

"I would rather lose energy walking then being in our Digimon form." Takuya responded.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jedrick said agreeing.

"Well let's go guys I mean what is the worst that can happen?" J.P said.

The gang soon started heading to the new pathway Jon calculated to the base and started going.

_2 days later…_

The gang was still walking for the past two days. They were always getting ambushed on the way but now they are seeing that it was definitely taking longer.

"Man shouldn't we be there by now?" Kate complained.

"Well I did say it would take longer." Jon said.

"C'mon guys we can't just give up." Takuya said.

"Yeah, he's right we have to keep going." Koji said.

Everybody nodded and they started going but what they didn't realize was that they were really being watched.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well I ended chapter 15 with a cliffhanger. Well readers, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. Road to Aquaterrimon pt 3

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Well here is chapter 16 sorry for no updates for the past two weeks as school continues to interfere with this. But anyway I was able to get this posted so enjoy.

Chapter 16

The gang continues to head to the base of Aquaterrimon as they have been taking longer than ever due to the continuous ambushes. They never considered them hard but time was wasting as they had to fight off these ambushes.

"Man, this is taking longer than it should be." J.P whined.

"Well, we can't blame ourselves I mean seriously those ambushes are really annoying." Jon said.

"That is a true statement." Craig said agreeing.

Takuya and Koji were walking when Koji had to ask Takuya something.

"Hey Takuya, do you have weird feeling that we are being watched?" Koji said looking around.

"I do actually but whatever it is we can still fight it off I mean it's not like its hard after all those other stupid ambushes." Takuya responded.

"Yeah, that's also true" Koji said.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Kate were walking together about to start a conversation.

"So how's Koji been for you lately?" Zoe said with a grin.

"Oh he's the best boyfriend besides Takuya that any girl can ask for." Kate said.

"Wow, that's actually what I feel about Takuya also." Zoe said.

"Hehe it seems both our boyfriends are great for any girl." Kate said.

"Good thing they chose us." Zoe said smiling.

"Haha I know right?" Kate said while laughing.

The gang kept going then stopped when they saw something up ahead.

"Hey guys, I think that's the base up ahead." Tommy said.

The gang could see something that was pretty far but they were able to see a huge building from afar.

"That base is still a while from here." Schmidt said.

"When you say something like that, then we are going to go a faster pace then." Jedrick said with a grin.

The gang soon started jogging to the place knowing that it would be faster if they tried this.

"Man, we will be so tired after this." J.P said.

"J.P, why are you being so lazy right now I mean it's just running?" Jon asked.

"Shut up Jon, we have been walking and now we have to jog." J.P responded mad while panting.

"HAHAHA dude why are you panting so quickly we have only been jogging for like 5 minutes?" Craig then asked.

This made everyone laugh including Koji.

"Whatever it doesn't matter" J.P said mad.

The gang soon started running again but then Jedrick stopped.

"Hey guys why did you stop running?" Jon asked.

Suddenly Jedrick said.

"GUYS GET DOWN" He screamed.

Everyone soon ducked and a laser beam was fired right above them with Jedrick jumping up. The beam ended and the gang soon saw 9 Digimon shadows in front of them.

"Um guys, do you have any idea about who they are?" Jon asked.

Suddenly it showed 9 Digimon that was the same but of different colors.

"We are the negative power Digimon of the 9 of the 10 legendary warriors." One of them said.

"We are here to eliminate you." The second one said.

"Well I'm sitting this one out." Jedrick said.

Jedrick soon sat down on a tree stump waiting.

"Hey you can't just do that." Koji said angrily.

"Yes I can, I'm the only one here that doesn't have negative me so I guess I can just watch." Jedrick said.

"It doesn't matter Koji we can take them." Kate said behind him.

"Okay then, but Jedrick help if we are struggling." Koji said.

"Fine" Jedrick responded.

"You ready guys?" Takuya said.

Everybody nodded.

"Well then, let's go"

**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

**AGUNIMON  
KAZEMON  
LOBOMON  
BEETLEMON  
KUMAMON  
MURCUREMON  
GRUMBLEMON  
ARBORMON  
RANAMON**

The battle finally began with Zoe and her dark side. The two were going back and forth but they both can't seem to hit each other at all. It seems that neither of them was able to hit each other but then Zoe had an idea. She noticed that her dark side was lacking defense and couldn't defend herself which was why the dark side kept attacking when it had the chance. So Zoe decided to get aggressive on the offensive side and did repeated attacks on it which was working completely. Her dark side started disintegrating and it was gone completely leaving Zoe with a smile.

Kate and her dark side went at it in the beginning. It kept going on until the dark side missed an attack and Kate countered blasting her with water and it sent it flying backwards. The dark side came back and knocked her down to the ground. Kate soon discovered that her dark side was low on energy and knew it was her chance to attack. She soon gave it multiple blasts to the stomach which exploded the dark side out of existence.

Craig and his dark side started getting intense. They were ramming at each other like bulldogs. The two seemed to not budge but then Craig realized that his dark side was not very smart and he decided to jump which made his dark side run in to a tree. He knew that it was his chance and he rammed at it full speed and the dark side of him was broken into pieces and was dead.

Jon and his dark side were going range on each other. Multiple blasts were shooting at each other and they kept missing but then Jon realized he could just reflect his attacks on it. Jon soon absorbed all the attacks sent to him and he blasted it right back at it. His dark side soon got hit and was twisting and exploded completely leaving nothing behind.

Schmidt and his dark side started battle underground. If you saw how the battle it left alot of holes underground and they can't seem to find a way. Schmidt finds out that his dark side is not a good fighter on the surface. He soon threw him above the surface and pelted him with Grumblemon's hammer which pretty much did the trick.

Tommy and his dark side were starting to try and freeze and attacking with many icicles and it seemed none of it was affecting each other at all. Tommy soon noticed that his dark side was still not able to handle the big icicles at all. Tommy decided that with all his power he made a huge icicle which made his dark side freeze and it was crushed.

J.P and his dark side came at each other with electricity. They kept going but they just kept getting damaged at the same time. J.P soon noticed that his dark side struggles to control himself with his electricity and decided to just see his dark side suddenly just killed itself due to the inability of controlling his huge amount of lightning he was holding.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." J.P said smiling.

Koji and his dark side had a stare down then suddenly they both hit each other in the face and then kept on going. Koji used his sword and slashed on his dark side but then nothing was happening. He then noticed that his dark side had a weak spot which was its stomach. Koji then sent a huge slash right across it and the dark side screamed in pain and then burst into fractual code.

Takuya and his dark side also had a stare down. Takuya then noticed that his dark side made copies and they all went at him without him being ready at all. Takuya was then taking damage but tried fighting back and manage to kill the fake copies of his dark side but is now feeling a lot of pain on his stomach. The dark side noticed this and smiled but didn't notice that Takuya lunged at him and pyro punched it in the face. Takuya did that because his dark side was arrogant and would stop paying attention. He was also using adrenaline to keep fighting. Soon the dark side was defeated and Takuya was smiling.

Everybody became human again but then when Takuya became human he fell to the ground holding his stomach screaming in pain.

"TAKUYA" Zoe screamed as she rushed to him with everyone else following.

"What's wrong Takuya?" Zoe said but then noticed the blood coming out of his stomach.

Jedrick then got in the mess.

"Here, let me see" Jedrick then removed the hand out of Takuya and noticed the deep cut on his stomach which brought tears out of Zoe seeing Takuya in so much pain.

"Don't worry Takuya, I can fix this." Jedrick said smiling.

Jedrick's hand started glowing in light blue and placed it on Takuya's cut. Takuya's cut started disappearing which got the others in shock. When Jedrick put his handout, the cut was gone.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Takuya asked in amazement.

"Something I learned as the Digimon Guardian." Jedrick said smiling.

"Thanks Jedrick." Takuya then said.

Jedrick smiled nodding.

"Well guys let's go" Takuya said.

The gang then suddenly was at the base.

"Huh, how did we get here so quickly?" Koji said.

"I got you guys here" A voice said.

They all turned to see who said that. When Koji saw he knew exactly who it was.

"Kouichi" Koji said.

End of Chapter 16

A/N: Oh my goodness, Kouichi is back. Hope you didn't miss him too bad because now he's finally back. Hope this was a good chapter.


	17. Reunion and Zoe's hidden fear

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Wow I just did the fastest update in a while. Happy MLK day dedicated to one of America's most inspirational people Martin Luther King Jr. what would we be without him. Well hope this chapter is going to be really enjoyable. Shout out to Keeper of the Worlds for being one of my biggest fans. You are the best.

Chapter 17

"Yes Koji, it's you brother Kouichi." Kouichi said with a smile.

"Hehe, it seems we have a little reunion going on here." Jedrick said grinning.

The gang has finally gotten back with Kouichi after he escaped the Forbidden Digimons' grasps.

"So Kouichi, have you gotten any info on Aquaterrimon's base?" Takuya said.

"Well, I was able to make a diagram of the whole base." Kouichi responded.

"Ok then, that should be a good start when it comes to what we know about this place." J.P said.

Kouichi then pulled out a scroll and it soon revealed a diagram of the base inside. The diagram showed that there was only one entrance which would lead up to about 4 doorways which they would have to choose which one leads to Aquaterrimon.

"So did you figure that out yet?" Jon asked.

"I wasn't able to figure that out yet due to the fact that Aquaterrimon keeps changing the room he is in." Kouichi replied.

"It doesn't matter I mean what can happen if we choose the wrong door." Craig wondered.

"Guess we have to figure that out when we enter the base." Schmidt said.

"Well then, we should go right?" Kate said.

"Actually Kate, we should probably go tomorrow morning." Zoe said.

"Why can't we go attack the base now?" Koji said.

"We'll are tired from getting here." Zoe responded while yawning.

"*yawn* Zoe's right I'm pretty tired right now also." Tommy said.

Everybody yawned in agreement.

"Well where do we make camp without getting caught by one of Aquaterrimon's guards?" Kouichi asked.

The gang then had to walk farther from the base so they can find an easier place to camp. It took them a while but J.P and Jedrick finally found a spot with trees and they would still be able to see the base from the distance. They soon made the camp and gathered around the campfire.

"Is everyone going to be ready for the battle against Aquaterrimon?" Takuya said.

Everyone nodded but some had doubt.

"What happens if we fail the Digital World?" Jon said.

"Don't worry about that, because that's the last thing that's going to happen in this group and I'm going to make sure of that. As long as I'm the leader, then this group isn't going down because we never give up and that's a face" Takuya said pounding his hands together.

Everybody then looked at Takuya and pretty soon all of their doubts were gone. Zoe then grinned wildly after his boyfriend's little motivation to the group.

"_That's my Takuya" _Zoe thought.

"Wow Zoe, you sure have one motivational boyfriend." Kate said.

"Oh he's always like that but those words of his were the reason we are always to win fights which was also how we defeated Lucemon from our previous journey." Zoe said.

"Koji told me once about this one time that he almost died once." Kate said.

Zoe's smile faded after she heard that part. She remembers that clearly when Takuya was inside Sakakumon and that even though he was in a huge situation, he still kept fighting and was saved to the near death.

"I remember that, I thought he was really a goner." Zoe said.

"Oh sorry if I brought that up I didn't mean to." Kate said.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it." Zoe said with a smile.

Zoe's fear of losing Takuya has come back to her.

"Hey Kate I'm going to go over there where they can't see me." Zoe said.

"Ok then" Kate said.

Zoe then left even though she didn't notice Takuya saw her leave the camp and decided to follow her.

Zoe was at a near edge cliff looking at the 2 moons of the Digital World. She was trying not to imagine the death of Takuya and couldn't hold back her tears. She didn't want to lose Takuya after the scene with Sakakumon where she almost lost him. As she was crying she felt to arms wrap around her waist.

"Zoe" It was Takuya.

"*sniff* Hey Takuya" Zoe said. She knew she was crying but didn't care.

"What's wrong babe" Takuya said.

"It's nothing" she lied. Takuya wasn't buying what she said though.

"C'mon babe don't lie to me I know that something's wrong." He said.

She then felt a kiss on her neck.

"You can tell me anything." Takuya said.

Takuya then felt a warm hug as Zoe turned around and hugged him around the neck and hugged tightly. He hugged her back.

"I don't want to lose you Takuya. Last journey you almost died. I know that it only happened once but in this journey, you have taken hits that made me so worrisome but now were going up against Digimon more powerful that I don't think that you might survive with all those hits you have taken for us." Zoe said with tears.

Zoe then felt her tears wiped off and a kiss by Takuya in the forehead.

"Don't worry Zoe, the forbidden Digimon can give me as much hits as they want on me. But I will never let them kill me as long as you're here." Takuya was going to continue but then Zoe kissed him passionately in the lips.

"You better not die." Zoe said.

"Hehe don't worry I won't" Takuya said.

Takuya then brought Zoe back into the tent and was about to go in the tent to sleep but was interrupted.

"Well I see your having a good time with her." It was Jedrick.

"Hehe shouldn't you be sleeping." Takuya then asked.

"Nope I'm keeping watch." Jedrick said.

"Oh yeah we drew straws." Takuya said.

"Yep, and I need to ask you something?" Jedrick said.

"And your question is?" Takuya said.

"Where did you learn to say that kind of motivation because that was impressive?" Jedrick said

"I just learned it from my first time here." Takuya said.

"Hehe it seems that the Digital World teaches you something while you're here." Jedrick said looking at the stars.

"It really does" Takuya replied.

"Alright then good night Takuya" Jedrick said.

"Night" Takuya then went into his tent.

The gang is now resting to fight Aquaterrimon.

End of Chapter 17

A/N: Whoa I guessed I put in a lot of romance but then again Romance is one of the genres. Well hope it was good and R&R


	18. Enter Aquaterrimon's Base

The Return to the Digital World

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update school continues to be a pain. Happy Valentines to everyone out there hope you spend it with that special someone. Oh yeah, come check out the poll on my profile page I'm starting for a vote on the most favorite Digimon couple. Let's see who wins. Anyway here is chapter 18.

Chapter 18

The gang got up getting ready to attack Aquaterrimon's base.

"So what do we do in the base again?" J.P asked.

"Well, I was thinking of picking the door but then again, why not wipeout all the guards in the base and then Aquaterrimon." Takuya replied. This made Koji smile.

"Hehe I like that sounds like fun." Koji said.

Everyone else smiled in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go and wipe them out!" Takuya said.

Everyone jumped off the cliff they were on and pulled out there digivices.

**EXECUTE!  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
KAZEMON  
MURCURYMON  
BEETLEMON  
ARBORMON  
LOWEMON  
RANAMON**

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
KORIKAKUMON  
GIGASMON**

**FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ALDAMON  
BEOWULFMON**

**GUARDIAN SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
ELEMENTMON**

With that the group jumped attacked the evil Digimon with ease. All the Digimon got confused and realized that the Frontier gang was attacking. Soon backup was coming but the gang didn't care and was pummeling them. Tommy and Schmidt were smashing the Digimon like crazy. Kate splashed all the Digimon with ease as she used the water in the base. Koji and Kouichi went all out with their powers of dark and light. Jon reflected attacks with his mirrors and was having a bit of fun. Craig was just ramming into Digimon and had no problem with it at all. J.P shocked his opponents with his head and all the Digimon turned paralyzed. Zoe used her combat skills and was knocking out all the opponents with her powerful kicks and punches and not to mention her hurricanes. Takuya blazed out his opponents with his fire attacks which overwhelmed the opposing Digimon. Jedrick, well he wasn't even trying and his opponents were disintegrated in a heartbeat.

The gang finally stopped seeing that all the Digimon was gone.

"Man that was too easy." Jedrick said with disappointment.

"Yeah, it's too easy for you." Jon said.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with Jon there since Jedrick is a skilled fighter." Craig said.

"Yeah, that is true." Jedrick said smiling.

The gang now wondered what is next.

"So what now" Schmidt and Tommy said.

"He that's simple, we go through the whole base until we get to Aquaterrimon." Kouichi said.

"That's not that bad of a plan." Kate said.

"Exactly, it's just a fun plan." Zoe said.

"Not to mention Koji and I love fun plans." Takuya said grinning.

"Heck yeah" Koji said grinning. The two then high fived each other

"Well then, let's get going then." Takuya said.

The gang who are still in their Digimon forms started doing the fighting repeatedly and realized that it was getting easier and easier. The gang soon stopped to find one last door in front of them that was huge.

"Whoa, that is one huge door." J.P said.

"Agreed" said Jedrick.

Suddenly the ceiling broke open and a huge flying dragon Digimon flew in blocking the way to the door.

"Who are you?" Takuya said.

"I am the protector of this door and if you want to face Aquaterrimon then you must get past me." The Digimon said.

"Well, then guys let's take him out." Takuya said.

The gang then jumped up and assembled there attack formation. The gang then hit it with a bunch of attacks but then noticed that it wasn't really affecting it at all.

"Dang, how do we beat this thing." Jedrick said.

"Just keep attacking and let me think of a plan." Takuya responded.

The gang followed and kept attacking but they all got hit when the dragon Digimon blasted all of them with fire balls.

"Takuya, you got to think quickly." Koji said.

"Don't worry, I just figured it out." Takuya said.

Takuya said the whole plan and the gang followed. It started with Tommy and Schmidt made a rampage on the Digimon with rocks and ice. It would then be followed by electricity mixed with water by Kate and J.P. Koji and Kouichi then used their light and dark attacks. Takuya and Zoe then mixed fire and wind to pummel the Digimon to the wall. Jedrick then made a huge blast which was so big that it made a huge noise which made everyone else cover their ears on the Digimon which then sending it into fractual code.Everyone was so shocked with what Jedrick just did.

"Dang Jedrick, how did you that." Jon said.

"Well it seems that my guardian powers are starting to rise the more I fight" Jedrick said.

"That was one shot though." Kouichi said.

"Ok then but let's go to the fight now with Aquaterrimon." Takuya said.

Everyone else agreed and then got startled when the door opened.

"Ah you humans are finally here"

End of Chapter

A/N: Cliffhanger Haha. Well hope you guys liked this chapter and hope for more in the future. Again I try my best to update but have not been able to gain the time to do that. Don't forget to R&R and my poll.


	19. Battle with Aquaterrimon

Return to the Digital World

A/N: Oh my goodness. 3 months gone and I now have a new chapter in. I am so sorry for the long and intriguing hiatus. I was too busy with school and sports which both have been eating up my time. But now I got a chapter in so enjoy

Chapter 19

The gang in there Digimon forms suddenly looked up to see a water Digimon looking down at them. Standing there was a 6 tentacle Digimon with spikes on the side of each tentacle. Its face was scaly and it was floating above air.

"So, you must be Aquaterrimon" Takuya said. The Digimon just smiled.

"The one and only" Aquaterrimon replied.

Jedrick was analyzing what Aquaterrimon was exactly doing and noticed something strange.

"What is that remote you are holding for?" Jedrick asked pointing at the remote on Aquaterrimon's hand.

"Oh nothing except for THIS" The forbidden Digimon suddenly clicked the button then electricity was surrounding Jedrick which made him paralyzed.

"What the heck did you do to Jedrick?" Kouji said.

"Jedrick fell for my trap and now you all have to fight me without him." Aquaterrimon said with an evil smile.

Takuya felt that he should have gotten something prepared entering the base for Jedrick to be useful against them since he was the Digimon guardian. Now they have to take this guy without him.

"Come on guys we can still take him." Takuya said with a confident smile even though he had bluff on it.

The group then went straight at him only to be countered by a bunch of water spikes that hit each one of them. Tommy then attacked with his ice attacks but he gets knocked down completely.

"Dang how do we beat this thing" J.P said.

Nobody knew how to answer that question. Meanwhile Jedrick was still standing paralyzed. Though he couldn't fight, he was smart enough to be able to see Aquaterrimon's strengths and weaknesses. He now knows that Aquaterrimon has very strong attacks but he notices how his stomach and what holds the tentacles are covered completely. This gives him the idea that his weakest spot is right there and knows exactly what he is going to do. When he figured it out, with all his might he broke free of the state of being paralyzed and is about to attack.

The group meanwhile is hurt completely and feels like giving up but Takuya was still going at it.

"Takuya you have to stop he's too strong." Zoe yelled to him.

"Zoe, we can't just quit." Takuya replied looking at her.

"But I don't want you hurt any more than now." She yelled back.

"Ok Zoe I'll stop." Takuya said sincerely who then sat next to Zoe waiting for the final blow.

The group knew that the powers alone couldn't stop this forbidden Digimon and assuming still that Jedrick is paralyzed they felt that hope is lost. As the blow from Aquaterrimon's dark water laser was coming at them, an orb of light deflected the attack.

"Huh, what was that?" Aquaterrimon soon looked in the direction of where the shot came from.

"What…" He gasped as he saw Elementmon standing there ready to fight.

"How did yo break free of the paralyze attack?" He said with a shock.

"Easy, might of the Digimon guardian can overcome something like that." Jedrick said with a smile.

"Why you little, even though you're free I can still take you out." With that said, Aquaterrimon went at him.

Jedrick already figured out his weakness and then went to work. He deflected 4 torpedoes and pretty much countered every single strike that Aquaterrimon came at him. Takuya has noticed how faster and stronger Jedrick has become in a short period of time. Aquaterrimon was soon getting really frustrated but soon realized he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"You sure are a real tough one" He said with vengeance. "But I still have one more transformation to go into." Jedrick soon was shocked on what he said.

Aquaterrimon soon turned into a dark orb which then changed his appearance from an octopus kind into a human kind of form. He was then revealed as a scaly blue knight with horns and was the color of navy blue. Jedrick then knew that this wasn't going to be a pretty battle.

"Who do you think will win this one guardian" Aquaterrimon said with an evil smile.

"Hehe there's only one way to find out." Jedrick replied.

The two then ran into each other and started there chain of punches. The hits were going back and forth as when Jedrick gets hit he comes back with his own kind of hit. The speed of both of them was faster than the pace that Takuya and the gang can keep up with.

Jedrick was soon realizing that Aquaterrimon was having a 1.5 second reaction time so he knew that he was going to have to get a little more faster than him. With that on his mind as soon as Aquaterrimon swung, he dodged under and landed a blow right straight to his weak spot which is his stomach which caused the forbidden Digimon to freeze and scream in pain. The injured legendary warriors stopped and stared as they saw the punch Jedrick gave Aquaterrimon.

"Yo-o-u beat-en me" Aquaterrimon said with stutters.

Jedrick just stood there back in his human form and just smiled as he snapped his fingers. Aquaterrimon then turned into fractual code with Jedrick swiping it off and then took a deep breath.

"Whew that was intense." He said to himself. He then went straight to the others.

"Hey you guys ok?" He asked them.

"We will live" Kouji replied weakly.

Jedrick then used his powers to heal all of them and they all were able to stand up.

"Thanks Jedrick!" They all said at once.

"Hehe no problem guys" Jedrick replied smiling.

Zoe then turned around noticing something.

"HEY guys come and look at this." Zoe said.

Jedrick and Takuya then stopped and looked to find a silver key with a symbol of Aquaterrimon on it.

"What do you think is that for?" J.P said.

"It's a key for the future you will all use in the future children but now the Digimon Guardian must bear it." A mysterious voice said.

Everyone was started until Jedrick knew who it was.

"Alright then Ophanimon take care." Jedrick said.

With that the group finds themselves outside of the base.

"Hey Jedrick, how did you know that was Ophanimon." Craig said.

"The sound of her voice matches her completely." Jedrick replied.

After that little conversation, the gang decided to rest for the night to get ready for the next forbidden Digimon that they would come into. Takuya and Zoe were standing on a cliff holding hands.

"Are you feeling ok Takuya?" Zoe said with a worried expression.

"I'm fine; it's just that I wonder if we are strong enough." Takuya said.

"What makes you think that Takuya?" Zoe then asked.

"Well, we barely lasted against Aquaterrimon and we were lucky that Jedrick was able to bail us out." Takuya responded.

"Takuya don't say that" Zoe said.

"But it's true though dang it!" Takuya replied angrily.

This response shocked Zoe, she never saw him ever get mad at her before. Takuya then realized what he just did and then he hugged her calming down.

"I'm sorry Zoe, it's just been tough and I never meant to never get angry like that." Takuya said sincerely.

"It's ok Takuya I can tell completely." Zoe said adding a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile Jedrick was standing focusing on the flow of the ocean. He had a tough day with Aquaterrimon and wanted to get his mind off things for a bit. He started to remember a friend of his from the human world. She has very long black hair wearing a white tank top, a turquoise skirt with 2 inch heels; not to mention the silver necklace he gave her and, she has a black pair of eyes that look like orbs. He remembers an image of the two walking down a hill together. He smiles remembering that moment.

End of Chapter

A/N: Again sorry for the long hiatus, I'm very busy with my own life but don't expect another long hiatus any time sooner because it's summer. Anyway Takuya and his gang continue for their next forbidden Digimon to take down and who is the mystery girl Jedrick was thinking we will have to wait in future chapters my friends because that probably won't be revealed yet. Don't forget, R&R.


End file.
